Tortured Soul
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Edward leaves,Bella joins a new group. Now she's a punk and meets Nikel who's not afraid to change her. Problem, his coven drinks human blood. Its been 50 yrs since she's seen Edward, she's in for a rude awakening. Not Bella/Edward! Bella/OC
1. Prologue part 1

Not my best work so far…but it will get better. Yes, I am aware it is hurried by I don't want to dwell on the two prologue chapters. I want to get into the real story. Also, I know this has been done many times, so I tried to make my story more original which you will see later on when the full plot unfolds.

Original Summary: You know the Drill,Edward leaves,Bella's changed,they meet up,fall back in love. Change of plans.Edward leaves,Bella joins a new group.Now Bella's a punk and meets a vampire who's not afraid to change her. One Problem, his coven doesn't drink animal blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However all OC people are mine, do not steal them or the plot…like anyone would.

* * *

Bella walked out of school, a numb feeling flowing through her body. He left her! He promised to change her after she graduated and he left. He promised to stay this time and he left! He'd break his promises to her yet she was ever faithful. Screw that! She was 18 years old and yet she never stepped outside the boundaries. Well, except for the first time he had to leave to protect his family. That time was different, she wanted to hear his voice, this time she wanted to make decisions, live her own life. With a determined spring in her step Bella began to make her way to her truck, and promptly tripped over her own feet. She stumbled dropping her books all over the parking lot. With a frustrated groan, Bella bent down to grab one of the books when a hand shot out, grabbing it and raising it to her. Bella mumbled a thanks as she continued to grab things.

"You're welcome." A male's voice replied with a very clipped English accent. The unfamiliar voice startled Bella making her look up. Kneeling right in front of her face was the most angelic boy she'd ever seen. His looks could rival Edwards with his smooth pale skin, light brown eyes, and long Black hair. His punk-Goth clothes were less than angelic and so was his pierced lip and ear.

The boy helped Bella pick up all the rest of her things, he even carried some of it to her truck.

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella said, holding out a hand after putting everything in the seat next to her.

"Nikel," He replied curtly before adding, "My family just moved here yesterday."

"Are you a senior as well?" She asked getting into the truck.

Nikel smiled, "Yeah, for what feels like the billionth time we move so much. I just came to pick up my schedule." Bella thought it was a little odd for a senior to be moving in March…three months before they graduate…it wasn't any of her business though.

"Well, I might see you tomorrow." Bella started the old truck, roaring it to life. Nikel walked away to get into a sleek Black 1997 Ford Mustang. He masterly backed up and drove off. If she didn't know any better she might've thought he was a vampire, but Alice would've seen something and they wouldn't have left two weeks ago.

With a sigh, Bella left that thought behind and drove home. The house was quiet without Edward coming over everyday to entertain her. She let out a deep breath slowly, going to her room to work on some homework.

**-The next morning-**

Bella arrived to school early and sat on a bench. She pulled out a History textbook to read and began to answer the last question.

"Stupid Greek section…"Bella muttered, "According to Plato, what are the four physical goods?" She groaned.

"Health, Beauty, Strength, and Wealth" A boy answered. Bella jumped slightly. She looked up to see who was there.

"Nikel, you scared me!" Bella announced. She quickly wrote down the answers he had given her.

"Sorry," He apologized smoothly, "We studied this at my old school last year." He explained, his Brown eyes stared into hers. Bella was about to reply when a girl, about 16, with Curly Blond hair and dark brown eyes, came running towards them. She had a long Blue skirt and a pretty White blouse on.

"Nikel!" The girl yelled, she had a hint of a British accent as she spoke, "Jonath- I mean father is going to kick your ass."

"Shut up Allina, can't you see I'm talking," Nikel growled at the younger girl. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Bitchy, Bitchy." Allina taunted as she continued to walk. Bella watched the exchange with interest.

"Is she your sister?" Bella asked, once they were alone again.

"Step-sister," He replied automatically making Bella laugh, "She's ok…usually. I mean for someone who dresses like a doll."

Bella laughed again, and shook her head, "What was she talking about anyways?"

"I left without the rest of our freaky family. I was suppose to take them to school," Nikel shrugged, "My parents hate me." he basically summed it all up.

"Freaky family? Exactly how many siblings do you have?"

"Seven. This is fun to explain, My father, Jonathon, adopted my brother and I. He, then, adopted two other kids who were siblings. Five years ago, he married a lady named Tabitha, who adopted a set a twins and a boy who were all from one family. So yeah there's a lot of kids. How about you?"

"Only child. I always wanted a sister or brother though," Nikel nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bella kept glancing his way though.

"You look tired." She finally announced.

"Yeah…The car woke me up this morning," He exclaimed, smiling as if he found something amusing.

"A car? Where do you sleep, the garage?" She replied laughing.

"I don't think you understand the concept of how much my parents hate me. I sleep under the hood."

"Ha, ha, ha." Bella muttered, sarcastically. Nikel chuckled.

"Well you asked." More kids were coming to school now, so the peaceful silence was broken. With a sigh, Bella got up and began to walk towards first period. Nikel stayed beside her. The chains on his pants clicked together as he walked.

"Wear did you get those clothes?" She asked, looking at his attire.

"Why? You want some?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Well, I promised my sisters I'd take them shopping…if you want to come along…?"

"Sure! I mean, thanks for the offer, that's really nice of you." Bella turned into her English class and Nikel kept walking. Before going out of sight, she heard him say no problem.

At lunch she noticed four other new kids besides Nikel. None of them sat together and they all had different styles of clothing. Nikel waved her over to where he was sitting. As she began to walk towards him a figure was suddenly in front of her making her almost lose her balance. It was Nikel's step sister, Allina.

"Stay away from my brother, Isabella Swan." She hissed before walking away. Bella, dazed by the girls cold attitude, made her way over to Nikel despite the warning.

"What did Allina say to you?" Was his immediate question as soon as she sat down.

"She just told me to stay away from you." Bella answered, taking a bite of an apple.

Nikel groaned, picking at his sandwich, "That stupid nosy brat!"

"Maybe I shouldn't go shopping with you then…"

"What? No, come! 'Lina will be fine, I'll talk to her." Nikel was glaring angrily.

Bella nodded uncertainly. She glanced behind her to see Allina get up, holding her head as if she had a headache. Nikel shook his head in anger before turning back to Bella.

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up 15 minutes after school lets out." Bella told him the information just as the bell rang.

After school Bella went home and just as he said, 15 minutes later he was at her door. Bella shook her head as she walked out to his car. Sitting in the back were two girls. One was Allina and the other she didn't know. Bella got in the front with Nikel and glanced behind her.

"Sorry…This is my youngest sister Loretta, she's seven and you already know Allina." Loretta was a cute little girl with bleach White hair and dark Green eyes. She was petite with Blue jeans and a pink shirt that says Princess. She looked innocent though her eyes said otherwise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl spoke clearly but with a French accent. What the heck? Nickel had an English accent, Allina had a British, and Loretta had a French. Where was this family all from?

"Its nice to meet you, as well." Bella replied, quietly. Allina stayed silent in the back, though she did glare.

Nikel took out a CD and popped it in the player, "Do you like Children of Bodom?" Bella shrugged, not knowing who they were. Allina groaned and Loretta yelped in protest. Bella listened quietly, it was loud and you could barely understand the singer but they had an awesome beat. They pulled into a mall parking lot and evacuated the vehicle. Nikel locked it.

"If anyone so much as looks at my baby wrong I'll take out their tongue and choke them with it." Nikel growled, rubbing off a small scuff.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an obsessed freak." Allina muttered, walking away. Loretta just shook her head walking way from the other two.

"Is she allowed to walk around by herself?" Bella wondered watching the girl go into Gucci.

"Sure, why not?" Nikel shrugged, as they began to trek towards Hot Topic.

"She's seven!" Bella exclaimed.

"So?" Nikel was confused for a minute, "Oh yeah…Don't worry she can take care of herself." He waved his hand showing the unimportance of the matter.

"If you say so…" Bella voiced was full of uncertainty.

A few hours later, Bella's arms were full of bags. Allina had joined them an hour ago and the sun was beginning to set. Now all they had to do was find Loretta.

She was found, moments later, standing outside Gucci with a suspicious looking man a few feet away in a trench coat and hat. As they neared they could hear the conversation.

"Hey little girl, if you follow me I have some candy for you."

Loretta turned her head to glare at the man, "So you are saying that since I am, but a child candy should instantly enthrall me. Ah Monsieur, you have to be the most pathetic and disgusting creature I have ever met. Good day to you." she turned to leave when the man grabbed her arm. Quicker then one could blink Loretta turned around, grabbed the man's arm, and broke it with a sickening snap. The man howled in pain, but Loretta paid no mind.

"Never touch me again." She hissed, letting go of the mans wrist. Cradling his injury to him the man ran off.

Bella stared at the scene before her. That was her first look into how un-normal Nikel's family was.

**-2 months later-**

"Does this dress make my ass look big?" Nikel questioned with a fake lisp as he put on a pair of Black pants so baggy they looked like a skirt. Bella broke out laughing.

"You're fine," She replied. The guy next to her shook his head in disagreement. His name was Samuel and he was Allina's twin brother. He had shaggy Blond hair, dark almost midnight Blue eyes, he wore a misfit hat, and long, ratted jeans. He'd be classified as a Skater. Actually, he had a skateboard in his hand as we speak, even though its pouring rain in May.

They were all sitting in Nikel's house or more specifically in Nikel's room trying to decide what to wear for the spring dance, which happened to be tonight. Of course, Bella didn't want to go but Nikel was persistent and she gave into him…sort of. Bella already had on what she was wearing, a sheer black over white lining strapped dress that had Black velvet on bustier sides with satin ribbon around waist. She also bought flat black shoes so she didn't fall in heels and was wearing black matching jewelry.

Samuel did the limp wrist gesture while saying, "Well …truthfully your ass looks fine, but those hips…My god lay off the ho-ho's."

From the door another boy stuck his head in, "Did I hear ho?" Zachariah was Nikel's brother and a total pimp. He wore a baby Blue blazer shirt with a small top hat and shoes that looked tap-able. He had caramel Brown hair and Black eyes.

"No, you dip-shit. I said ho-ho…" Samuel elaborated.

"Oh…so there's two of them?" He switched his gaze to Bella, "Nope, you're not pimpable material."

"Not even if you paid me."

"Dude, Zach, lay off my girl." Nikel growled, throwing a hanger at his brother. Zach caught it with way too much ease.

"Gluing yourself down to one chick, man you're stupid." Zach chided, laughing, "Come on, Samuel, we need to get you a chick…besides Allina, I mean, seriously you're not taking her to the dance."

"Shut up, Zachariah." Samuel mumbled. Bella shook her head. Since Samuel didn't get a date for the dance he decided to take his twin sister. It was sweet of him…in a creepy incest sort of way.

"I have to pick up my three dates." Zach announced, beginning to walk out the door.

"Three?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, you know what Santa says ho, ho, ho." He called as he walked down the hall followed by a, "Hi, hot stuff!"

"Fucking A! Knock you stupid Bitch!" Allina screamed.

"Ok, ok, but since we're trading advice I suggest you put on a bra…and a shirt for that matter." Zachariah turned around and was face-to-face with Loretta.

"And I suggest you start wearing a nut cup before something really bad happens." She growled, completely annoyed. Zach laughed nervously before running off. Loretta walked into Nikel's room.

"Hey squirt." Samuel greeted.

"Have you seen Jamie?" She asked ignoring Sam. James, Jamie for short, was a 12 year old boy and Loretta's favorite step-sibling. He had short Reddish hair, and plain Brown eyes.

"Nope," They all chorused.

"Maybe you should ask Jonathon or Tabitha." Bella added. They were the families 'parents.' Jonathon was a British man about 33, with short Black hair and electric Blue eyes. His wife, Tabitha, was an American with dirty Blond hair and Hazel eyes, she looked in her 30's as well.

"Its fine." She grumbled, walking out of the room.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Samuel asked, sounding really bored.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Nikel sighed, standing up with his huge-ass pants, "Let me go check if Gabriel is coming."

Gabriel is the last of the siblings. Even though he is 17 years old he is usually found wearing suits, Armani, or something of the likes. He had an English accent, Reddish-Brown hair and forest Green eyes. He was even in height with Nikel, but he had wider shoulders.

They walked down the hall and Nikel pounded on a door, "Hey pixie, are you coming or what?"

A voice through the door answered, "I'd rather not. I've found myself rather incapacitated at the moment."

"Ok," Nikel replied, "A simple no would've worked."

Samuel grabbed Allina and they jumped into Sam's silver SUV. Samuel sat in front with Allina. Bella was in back with Nikel. Zachariah was getting a ride there, but was coming home with them. Hence why they couldn't take the Mustang. Nikel wanted breathing space away from the pimp.

"So Bella, when's your hair appointment?" Allina asked, trying to be civil.

"Tomorrow after school. I've decided one Black hair with blood Red highlights."

"My idea!" Nikel chimed in.

"That'll be cool." Samuel encouraged.

"Great. You'll look like Nikel." Allina muttered, soothing the wrinkles out of her long frilly pinkish-red dress. Her curly hair was up in a complex bun. Samuel still was dressed like he fell out of a dumpster.

In the last two months Bella has learned a few things about this family. One, though the family was close, they did not feel the need to sit with or talk to each other at school. Two, the family, like the Cullen's left a lot only, instead, of going camping they went to the cities. Three, they were strange…stranger than the Cullen's.

Out of the children Nikel and Allina seemed to be the boss'. Nikel, more so, then Allina. When Nikel would forbid something, they'd bitch and whine but in the end obey it. Allina, usually, just got others to agree with her. They wouldn't obey her like Nikel but usually follow her. Samuel and Zachariah were usually the ones nobody followed but always joked around with. Gabriel was too quiet and isolated to be a leader and Loretta…well she always got what she wanted.

They reached the dance and walked inside. The DJ was playing some sort of shit through the speakers and Nikel cringed.

"Damn. Why do they always play the pixie music?" He complained in a whiny sort of way.

"Because if they didn't you'd be happy and we can't be having that." Samuel replied, pulling his pants up slightly.

"Couldn't you dress up, just once?" Allina whined.

"Well I guess I could've borrowed Zach's pimping suit…" Samuel contemplated jokingly.

"I'd rather see you in a cheerleading outfit than that."

"Do you always have to bring that up? It was one time!"

"I'm through and through scared." Bella joked, pulling Nikel towards the DJ, "Ask for a good song." He spoke quietly to the DJ before coming back.

"He'll play it next." Nikel told her.

"What song?"

"You'll see." Nikel grabbed Bella and took her to the dance floor just as a guitar began to play. Pretty soon it was followed by a drum and had a beat you could head bang to.

"You got him to play Metallica's Enter Sandman!" Bella yelled over the music.

"Hell yeah!" Nikel response before singing along, his voice almost matching theirs.

"_Say your prayers little one  
__Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone _

"_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

"_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

"_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land"_

Nikel sang along with the whole song until the song finally ended and Nikel stepped away from Bella. He did a bow like they did in the old English times, making her laugh. She curtseyed in response. He pulled her off the dance floor just as the song 'Get Freaky' came on. Simultaneously, Zachariah walked in to the gym with three slutty-looking girls on his arm.

"Oh hell yeah! Entrance music!" Zach yelled break dancing to the center of the dance floor. He may be a stupid pimp but he could dance…in a weird sort of way.

"_One on one  
We will be having some fun  
In my bedroom  
All day and all of the night  
You and you can bring your whole crew  
To my bedroom  
All day and all of the night. _

_"If you left your man at home  
GET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY  
If that's two shots of patrone  
GET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY  
If you got your favorite thong on  
GET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY  
We gonna party till the morning  
GET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY "_

"Of course, leave it to Zachariah to find music he likes here." Allina muttered, though her voice was playful. Bella did a little dance step mocking the song and would have fallen over…if Nikel didn't catch her.

"Once again the fair maiden Bella was saved by….Lord Nikel!" Samuel announced, trying to sound formal. Nikel whacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Bella and Allina rolled their eyes laughing, before Allina realized who she was laughing with and stopped. Bella frowned but ignored the other girl.

It was two hours into the dance and Bella looked around to see Zachariah missing and two of the three girls looking for him. Curious as well, Bella walked out of the gym doors and to the parking lot. Looking around she finally heard a noise coming from the side of the school. She carefully walked over to see what it was and received the shock of her life….

Standing in front of her was Zachariah, blood running down his mouth as he sucked the blood of the girl. He looked up and saw her, his eyes were blood red and that when it hit Bella. They wore contacts, they were all vampires.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You weren't suppose to know." Nikel whispered behind her. All Bella could think about was James and his attack, and in the moment she need to be alert the most, Bella fainted.

**-4 months later, 6 months since meeting-**

Bella drove from Port Angles with the car she 'borrowed' from Nikel since hers was in the shop. Truthfully, he was sitting next to her, but no one was suppose to know that. Everyone was to think she drove alone, lost control, and crashed. Nikel was with her to get her out of the car before the big boom. Nikel was giving her what Edward never would…immortality.

Once Bella had learned they were vampires, she kind of always knew but chose to ignore, she began learning everything she could about the family.

Jonathon, the 'father' was turned at the age of 32 in Britain. Next was Allina, turned by Jonathon on accident in his early uncontrollable years, was a telepath, who could read and send thoughts to basically anyone except couldn't read Bella. Third 'born' was Nikel, also turned by Jonathon while sick, was from England and had the power to send mental shocks at people, like he did to Allina in the lunch room that first day. Gabriel, turned by Nikel on accident, also from England, was the fourth born and had human like behavior such as sleeping and eating, much to the jealousy of others. Loretta, who was also turned by Nikel when her head was partially gone, had the hardest time with being a vampire and had the powers to see the past, present, and far future of anyone, whenever she wanted. Jamie was changed on request from Loretta, and he could mimic peoples voices. Zachariah was next, a vampire they just picked up, he had the power to persuade people to do almost anything. Tabitha was an American turned in 1910's by Jonathon, she was their mother and really didn't have a power. Last was Samuel, turned in 1933, with the power to deify gravity, walking on walls and such.

Bella, also, learned about their diet and why they lived the way they did. At first it disturbed her but she didn't give up on Nikel so easily. They usually went 3 hours away from where they lived or they lived in a huge city with lots of clubs. They hunted once a week. They mostly fed on rapist, child molesters, and other disgracefully people.

The final thing she learned was why they acted human like the Cullen's. They wanted to remember humanity and not become mindless killers. They spent the first 50 years of their immortality learning how to control their hunger and live with humans. It was then they were allowed back into the school/work life. Nikel told her that as the years pass their rules vary slightly, but that's the jest of it.

"Are you ready?" Nikel asked from beside her. Bella turned her head to flash a smile at him.

"I've been for far too long." She replied, Nikel nodded.

Nikel moved closer to her and she heard him mutter, "Good thing we didn't take the mustang." Bella rolled her eyes, damn him and that piece of shit. Nikel watched and grabbed the wheel from her when he saw a bus coming. It was empty except for the driver but their little PT cruiser would get crushed leaving the driver mostly unharmed. His eyes were almost black due to the blood all over the floor…over the last few weeks they've been collecting Bella's blood to make the crash more believable. Nikel grabbed her around the waist…turned/jammed the wheel then set in on cruise control so its keeps going. Bella opened the passenger door and they quickly evacuated right before the car hit, causing a nice little fire…

"Part one check." Nikel muttered, opening up his mind to alert Allina to pick them up. He turned to Bella, "When do you want to do the next part? Before or after your funeral?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the wreckage to look at Nikel, "Before, I'd rather not be at my own funeral…alive…" Nikel chuckled and agreed. Allina appeared behind them just as the police showed up. They followed her deep into the woods, and to her car.

The ride home was eerie silent. They took back roads as far away from the crash as they could. Allina drove as Nikel and Bella sat in the back, Bella wrapped up in his arms. She let out a ragged breathe, happy her wish was coming true and yet scared that something would go wrong.

"You do not need to worry, Bella. Nikel turned Loretta and Gabriel just fine, he will protect you." Allina soothed, and to help with the nerves she turned on the radio to one of their favorite stations. Bella almost laughed when the song 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold came on. Nikel sang along with it, and Bella mumbled it.

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over"_

"_I see my vision burn,  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past"_

The song was soft, it was not a very harsh metal song. It worked in soothing her though it didn't take her mind off it.

"_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you _

"_I see my vision burn,  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) _

"_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?" _

Allina turned the song off. They were back at the house. Bella took a deep breath and fell out of the car. She didn't hit the ground, of course, Nikel caught her.

"You are going to be one clumsy vampire." Nikel murmured, kissing her cheek as he put her back to rights.

"Very funny." Bella grumbled, opening the door and all three went into the house. The house was empty and when she looked around Bella noticed Allina disappeared as well. She looked at Nikel with a questioning gaze.

"They didn't want to smell your blood when I bite you…the younger ones were afraid…" Bella's mouth moved in a silent oh. Nikel grabbed Bella hand and led her up the steps to his room. Bella followed behind willingly yet hesitantly now that it was coming true she didn't know what to make of it.

She walked into his room and Nikel closed the door behind them. Bella took a deep breath and laid on the bed, completely still. He approached her like the predator he was. Silently, deadly, without remorse, but stopped when he was looming over her.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I know." She responded, her heart sinking lightly in her inability to recuperate his feelings. Nikel, on the other hand, knew she was going to say something along those lines and ignored her words.

"I'm sorry," He whispered next to her ear before she felt a searing pain in her neck. Out of complete instinct she screamed before everything disappeared.

* * *

What did you think of the first chapter. The second chapter will most like be the second half of the prologue then the story will begin to the fullest. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Prologue Part 2 and Immortality

Sorry for the long wait but here's the second chapter of Tortured Soul. Its 10 pages long so I hope its good. I haven't been able to do much of a spell check but i tried my best with it.

This chapter is her "death" then switchs to her immortal life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Sieze the day. Some quotes I took from different sites so I disclaim all of them too. Such as the spiderman part...lol.

* * *

**-4 months later, 6 months since meeting-**

Bella drove from Port Angles with the car she 'borrowed' from Nikel since hers was in the shop. Truthfully, he was sitting next to her, but no one was suppose to know that. Everyone was to think she drove alone, lost control, and crashed. Nikel was with her to get her out of the car before the big boom. Nikel was giving her what Edward never would…immortality.

Once Bella had learned they were vampires, she kind of always knew but chose to ignore, she began learning everything she could about the family.

Jonathon, the 'father' was turned at the age of 32 in Britain. Next was Allina, turned by Jonathon on accident in his early uncontrollable years, was a telepath, who could read and send thoughts to basically anyone except couldn't read Bella. Third 'born' was Nikel, also turned by Jonathon while sick, was from England and had the power to send mental shocks at people, like he did to Allina in the lunch room that first day. Gabriel, turned by Nikel on accident, also from England, was the fourth born and had human like behavior such as sleeping and eating, much to the jealousy of others. Loretta, who was also turned by Nikel when her head was partially gone, had the hardest time with being a vampire and had the powers to see the past, present, and far future of anyone, whenever she wanted. Jamie was changed on request from Loretta, and he could mimic peoples voices. Zachariah was next, a vampire they just picked up, he had the power to persuade people to do almost anything. Tabitha was an American turned in 1910's by Jonathon, she was their mother and really didn't have a power. Last was Samuel, turned in 1933, with the power to deify gravity, walking on walls and such.

Bella, also, learned about their diet and why they lived the way they did. At first it disturbed her but she didn't give up on Nikel so easily. They usually went 3 hours away from where they lived or they lived in a huge city with lots of clubs. They hunted once a week. They mostly fed on rapist, child molesters, and other disgracefully people.

The final thing she learned was why they acted human like the Cullen's. They wanted to remember humanity and not become mindless killers. They spent the first 50 years of their immortality learning how to control their hunger and live with humans. It was then they were allowed back into the school/work life. Nikel told her that as the years pass their rules vary slightly, but that's the jest of it.

"Are you ready?" Nikel asked from beside her. Bella turned her head to flash a smile at him.

"I've been for far too long." She replied, Nikel nodded.

Nikel moved closer to her and she heard him mutter, "Good thing we didn't take the mustang." Bella rolled her eyes, damn him and that piece of shit. Nikel watched and grabbed the wheel from her when he saw a bus coming. It was empty except for the driver but their little PT cruiser would get crushed leaving the driver mostly unharmed. His eyes were almost black due to the blood all over the floor…over the last few weeks they've been collecting Bella's blood to make the crash more believable. Nikel grabbed her around the waist…turned/jammed the wheel then set in on cruise control so its keeps going. Bella opened the passenger door and they quickly evacuated right before the car hit, causing a nice little fire…

"Part one check." Nikel muttered, opening up his mind to alert Allina to pick them up. He turned to Bella, "When do you want to do the next part? Before or after your funeral?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the wreckage to look at Nikel, "Before, I'd rather not be at my own funeral…alive…" Nikel chuckled and agreed. Allina appeared behind them just as the police showed up. They followed her deep into the woods, and to her car.

The ride home was eerie silent. They took back roads as far away from the crash as they could. Allina drove as Nikel and Bella sat in the back, Bella wrapped up in his arms. She let out a ragged breathe, happy her wish was coming true and yet scared that something would go wrong.

"You do not need to worry, Bella. Nikel turned Loretta and Gabriel just fine, he will protect you." Allina soothed, and to help with the nerves she turned on the radio to one of their favorite stations. Bella almost laughed when the song 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold came on. Nikel sang along with it, and Bella mumbled it.

_"Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over"_

_"I see my vision burn,  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past"_

The song was soft, it was not a very harsh metal song. It worked in soothing her though it didn't take her mind off it.

_"I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you _

_"I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

"Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?" 

Allina turned the song off. They were back at the house. Bella took a deep breath and fell out of the car. She didn't hit the ground, of course, Nikel caught her.

"You are going to be one clumsy vampire." Nikel murmured, kissing her cheek as he put her back to rights.

"Very funny." Bella grumbled, opening the door and all three went into the house. The house was empty and when she looked around Bella noticed Allina disappeared as well. She looked at Nikel with a questioning gaze.

"They didn't want to smell your blood when I bite you…the younger ones were afraid…" Bella's mouth moved in a silent oh. Nikel grabbed Bella hand and led her up the steps to his room. Bella followed behind willingly yet hesitantly now that it was coming true she didn't know what to make of it.

She walked into his room and Nikel closed the door behind them. Bella took a deep breath and laid on the bed, completely still. He approached her like the predator he was. Silently, deadly, without remorse, but stopped when he was looming over her.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I know." She responded, her heart sinking lightly in her inability to recuperate his feelings. Nikel, on the other hand, knew she was going to say something along those lines and ignored her words.

"I'm sorry," He whispered next to her ear before she felt a searing pain in her neck. Out of complete instinct she screamed before everything disappeared.

**-50 years later-**

"Back to school, back to school, but I really don't want to!"

"Nikel, shut up!" Bella growled at him as she put the diary under a pillow.

"But why!" He whined, pulling her to him with ease. Bella allowed herself to be hugged by Nikel. He leaned down and gently kissed her before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Bella questioned, following him to the hall of their mansion-looking house.

"We are going hunting. You, Allina, Samuel, Zachariah and I that is. Jonathon says we should be well fed before school tomorrow."

Bella groaned its been 50 years since she's been to school and she wasn't exciting about going back. Samuel and Allina, who Bella learned were 'dating,' approached them.

"Can we go now?" Allina muttered in a huffy mood. Samuel put a hand on her arm and she calmed down. She had gotten over her little irritation with Bella years ago after some misunderstanding and a small chat.

"Just waiting for Zach…" Nikel told her before leaving to pull out the mustang, with Samuel who was pulling out his viper. Allina messed with hair while wait, one of her annoyed habits.

"Everyone don't worry for the party has arrived!" Zachariah announced walking down their huge staircase. Allina bared her teeth and Bella rolled her eyes.

"He's riding with you," Bella said before disappearing.

"Damn it!"

The car ride was silent of conversation as they sat listening to 'Immortal' as entertainment. They were in the city next to their little town, the bright city lights could hurt a humans eyes and was almost blinding to the vampires. Bella blinked trying to adjust and also because one of her Brown contacts started to slide.

They walked into a club and began to spread out picking their prey. Bella listened as Allina mentally listed off people in the club who've done some less than spectacular crimes. They could choose anyonem but Allina liked them to have the options. Bella saw one of the men 'Lina was checking off and smiled. 'This shouldn't be too hard.'

She approached the man and easily entranced him. The guy was an idiot and self-confident enough to allow her to lead him to an alley and his deadly fate. Moments later his body fell dead, Bella used her own powers, Telekinesis, to move his body across town, away from the club. She returned to the building to have a little fun with Nikel before they headed home.

As soon as she was inside she found herself on the dance floor with Nikel. It was hip-hop music but, for once, they didn't care. Since Bella wasn't as clumsy as she use to be she was able to keep up with Nikel's more provocative dance and put in a few steps of her own. Whenever someone would try to cut in he would glare and they would suddenly be overcame with a headache. They left the dance floor and Nikel went to find Zach.

Bella went and sat down at an empty table waiting for their return. Behind her a quiet conversation caught her attention.

"Are you sure there are other vampires here?" A male voice questioned his party.

"I saw them though their faces were shadowed." Was the reply from a female.

Another male voice added, "I can hear one, they're not our breed."

"Human hunters, you mean?" A third guy voice put in.

"How many?" Another female asked.

"Five," Said the original female.

Bella couldn't help herself, she turned around just enough to see who were the vampires behind her and her suspicion was confirmed; Cullen's. She looked at Edward and was surprised to feel hardly any love for him, just deep and binding betrayal.

Before she could turn back around, Alice looked up and meet her gaze. Confusion was in her eyes with a hint of recognition.

"It can't be…" Alice whispered, a stun look on her face. The old human Bella would've ran off or avoided the situation, but not this one. Bella stood up and walked up to their table making them all look up.

"I apologize for intruding but you don't look well, miss. You're so pale its almost as if you've seen a ghost." Bella spoke in a fake-polite tone.

The Cullens all stared at her, they knew they knew her, but it was impossible. Finally, Alice spoke up.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" Astonishment drenched her words.

The Goth princess smiled, "My name is Bella, but I haven't gone by the last name Swan in a long time." Her smiled turned more wicked, "You haven't changed a bit, then again physically neither have I."

"What's happened to you?" Esme asked as Edward stared at her in silence.

"Everything. See Edward I told you I was destined to this life. I suppose I should thank you, its because of you abandoning me my life was fulfilled."

"This was not the life I wished for you." Edward choked out in a whisper.

"Correct Edward, but I choose this life for me and that's what's important." Bella leaned closer and put out her hand. The vase in the middle of the table began to move to her hand. She grasped it and picked it off the table. She felt it gently between her hands before flicking her wrist and sent the vase flying at Edward. He caught it easily as the others stared wide-eyed at her power. The stared each other down, neither speaking. Alice glanced to the left and saw another approaching. Edward looked to since he could read the other's mind.

"There is one of the vampires," Alice announced and the family's gaze left Bella.

Zachariah stopped and looked at them.

"Riiiiight…" He mumbled confused before smiling, "I know I'm such a spectacular being, but you don't have to stare."

Carlisle stepped forward, a spokes-person for his family, "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my family Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Is this your…hunting area?"

"Zachariah." His usual idiocy behind him, he was in serious mode, "We usually leave town to hunt, but, yes, my family dwells here."

Carlisle nodded, "My family has other means of eating."

"I see, my sister is contacting our head as we speak, if it is alright with you we shall have a meeting discussing land and grounds for you."

The family glanced around at each other before Carlisle nodded.

"You can follow my sister's car," Zachariah stated, turning around expecting them to follow. Edward turned around to see Bella walking the other way. He briefly wondered if she was a loner vampires, before following the others out of the club and into the cars.

Zachariah and Allina led them to a nice sized mansion, big enough for 12 people to live in comfortably. They pulled to a stop, got out, and were greeted by two older vampires. The Cullens introduced themselves to the two Red-eyed vamps.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen. I am Jonathon, and this is my mate, Tabitha. Let us retire to the study room to converse." He turned around and began to lead the way, "I hope my children were polite enough. Zachariah and Allina can be quite…forgetful of their long learned manners."

"How many children do you have?" Alice asked, slightly disturbed she didn't have a vision about this.

"Eight children, all under our dietary methods." Jonathon replied, signaling for everyone to sit down, "We hunt humans, that is true. We will sometimes leave town to accomplish this, other times we go to heavily populated areas. I am also aware you have other feeding means. The nearby forests are yours to hunt on."

"We will be conscientious about out hunting habits and population."

"Good. Am I to assume your family will be attending the public high school?"

"That's correct."

"Mine as well." Jonathon stood up followed by Carlisle, though he looked confused. They shook hands and began to walk out. Allina was leaning against the wall.

"That was quick." She stated.

"What do you need Allina?"

"Some of the family has yet to return from hunting."

Jonathon let out a sigh and walked to the front foyer. Tabitha, Allina and the Cullens behind him. Before they could do anything else, the door was kicked in, and in waltzed Nikel. Rosalie let of appreciation, he was very handsome…for a punk.

"Always fear! Nikel is here!" He announced with a laugh. The Cullens stayed quiet, observing the other family so different from theirs.

Allina groaned, "Be silent, Nikel. Now where's Samuel?"

"wl es uu ere." NIkel said with his mouth closed. Allina clenched her hands and grounded her teeth. Someone humming the batman theme song stopped all conversation. They all looked up to see Samuel standing on the ceiling singing.

"Spiderman! Spiderman!"

"Get down from there…" Tabitha groaned.

"Make me." He childishly replied.

"Damn it Spiderman I'm calling the cops!" Nikel teased.

"Hey Sam…there's a spider." Allina announced, knowing he loved spiders.

"Where!?" He yelled, looking around. Losing focus, he freefell to the floor below.

"Owwww…." Nikel cringed.

"Told you we should've put carpet instead of wood-covered cement in here." Tabitha said, plainly.

"Whoa…strangers…" Nikel muttered, finally noticing the Cullens.

"Mother, I heard a crunching noise. Did Samuel finally die?" Loretta walked calmly into the room.

"It was more of a snap, smack, thud, mush noise." Nikel intervened.

"Maybe next time…" Loretta signed in a depressed voice.

"How old was she when she was turned?" Esme asked, astonished.

"Seven." Loretta replied, "Dont speak as if I'm not here."

"My apologizes."

"Isn't it against our laws to make one so young?" Carlisle wondered outloud.

"Fuck off I was hungry!" Nikel defended. After his outburst the room went quiet for several minutes.

"We should return home now." Carlisle said, and they nodded. The Cullens walked out the door.

Nikel called out after them, "We'll see you tomorrow!" Before closing the door.

"Where's Bella?" Allina was the first to ask.

"I went for a run." Bella explained, coming through a side door. Nikel was by her side immediately.

"Are you okay?" He soothed wrapping an arm around her waist both protectively and possessively.

"Physically, I've never been better."

"Emotionally?"

"Seeing them, seeing him, again took more energy than I thought. I was torn between hugging him and ripping out his none-beating heart." She pulled out of the embrace and headed upstairs.

Jonathon looked irritated and they knew it was because of the Cullens. He may act civil, but he didn't like socializing or involving himself with people outside the family unless necessary. He, especially, had issues with non-family member vampires.

"Everyone to your rooms or at least in a room in the upstairs. NOW!" They all disappeared in an instant.

Jonathon turned and walked up the steps with Tabitha behind him. They stopped right outside a door and stared at it confused. Why was the light on in the bathroom? Gabriel was still in his room. Jonathon knocked.

"Who the hell is in there!" He boomed.

"Me." Was the reply.

"Zachariah, why are in there?"

"Because I…gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now, I gotta go, gotta go right now." He sang in reply.

Jonathon let out a sigh, 'What an idiot.'

Gabriel walked out of his room and glared at the door, "Unlike the rest of you I need to use that!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Zach whined. Jonathon, obviously annoyed, kicked open the door and glared at Zach. He was standing in front of the toilet with the toilet cleaner singing.

"Blue goes in, toilet go flush…Blue goes in, toilet goes flush."

"Get out of here…NOW!" Jonathon growled. Zachariah began to walk out the door.

"Oh, next time I want some privacy. Hey, Tabitha can you get multicolor of cleaner next me? I want to make a hippie shirt in the toilet." He walked out of the room.

"Told you we should've left him behind in to rot in the Adobe Desert." Gabriel announced.

"Shut up." Jonathon muttered, leaving to his room, Tabitha, once again, followed him.

In Bella's room, oblivious to the bathroom incident, was Nikel and Bella, laying on the bed in silence.

"Do you miss humanity?" Nikel whispered, breaking the graveyard silence.

"Sometimes." she admitted.

"What do you miss the most?" He questioned, curiously.

"The ability to forget…"

Nikel went silent again. There was no reply he think of that would ease her inner turmoil.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	3. First day of school

Sorry for the long wait on the update. I had school, and I finally got a job, amazing isn't it. Anyways, it took forever for me to get this chapter out of my head and it still didn't quite work out the way I wanted it. My original plan was left at school and I wanted to post it this weekend so I just winged it sorry. 

Without further a-do here's the next chapter to Tortured souls.

Disclaimer: Same thing as last time sheesh.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Bella and Nikel turned to look at the door. Even though they didn't sleep, this was yelled at them every morning.

"Jamie, get out." Nikel groaned, sitting up from the bed along with Bella.

"Why?" He teased, "Its sooooo fun to annoy you."

"Go piss off Gabriel." Bella suggested, walking to the closet.

"Yeah, like that's hard." He muttered leaving the room.

Ten minutes later, everyone stood in the foyer , trying to figure everything out for the first day of the school year.

"I'm taking the mustang. I'm going to arrive in style!" Nikel decided laughing before getting an evil glint in his eye, "If anyone scratches it though…." He twitched.

"Ok….fine. The rest in my car, I guess. How's this going to work again?"

"Ok Bella and I will drop off the 'little' kids. Jonathon adopted Loretta, Gabriel, Zachariah and me. Gabriel and I are brothers. Zachariah and Loretta are siblings as well. Tabitha adopted Allina, Jamie, Samuel, and Bella. Allina, Jamie and Samuel are siblings and Bella joined the family. Tabitha and Jonathon got married. Got it all? Plus Bella has to be your sibling meaning I can date her." He kissed her to make his point.

"Fine but we're switching Gabriel and Me because I want to date my girlfriend too." Sam replied.

It was all agreed to before they left for school. They were an hour early but that was okay, they had to get the schedules anyways. Bella left with Samuel to do just that. A few minutes later the Cullen's showed up. They immediately noticed the contacts the family all wore.

"Good morning, Cullen's! How did you sleep?" Zachariah asked, innocently. The group just gave him a look of irritation.

"What an idiot." Rosalie muttered. Suddenly Zach started to wave like a maniac.

"Bella, there you are, its been so long! How are you? Did you sleep well? Do you have kids yet?"

Bella laughed, but waited until she was next to them to speak. Sam rejoined the group unnoticed, "You saw me 5 minutes ago when I left to get my schedule. Yes, Zach, I slept wonderfully."

Zachariah smiled, glad she joined in his game, "How's your family?"

"Dead, I do believe."

"Too bad."

"You attend this school, too." Alice's quiet voice rang out, interrupting their bantering.

"Of course." She rolled her brown eyes.

"Why? How?" Edward asked stepping forward. He reached for her but she side stepped out of reach.

"After you left another vampire group came to town. They only stayed for a year, but that was enough. Go to Forks graveyard, I still go back every once in a while, you'll see I died in a car crash years ago.

"How could you do that to Charlie?" Edward asked in an almost accusing voice.

"He lived without me for many years, it was too difficult for him to pick up the pieces and move on. Renee had Phil, it was better this way."

"How could you think that!" Edward all but yelled at her.

"As easily as you leaving me." The Cullen's stared at Bella.

"I only did what was right." Edward replied.

"No, Edward, you did what you thought was right at the time, You're not always correct. Making mistakes is one human trait that follows us over. We can't escape it."

Without waiting for a reaction she turned and walked away to class. Sam started to pass out their schedules.

"She joined this school just this year. Moved her four months ago. How do you know her?" Nikel asked. What the Cullens didn't know was the whole family moved here four months ago but Bella, obviously, didn't want them to know she was a part of their family yet. Maybe it had something to do with their eating habits.

"We met her while she was still a human." Alice answered, wanting to go after her.

"I see."

Zach nodded his head after a second, "Cullen's." He stated as a way to say good-bye. People were starting to come.

"You never did tell us your last name." Emmett said, looking at the family.

"Bendig and Kattalaka. Depending on the family members." Gabriel spoke up, " Use Bendig and all of us usually answer much like you do Cullen's even though some of you are Hales."

"Good day to you Cullens." Nikel growled out, practically ordering them to move. Everyone dispersed immediately.

The morning classes for Bella were a blur. Allina had been keeping them updated on who had classes which what Cullen but luckily for her she has had none. When nobody was looking Bella started to mentally move her pencil back and forth on the desk out of boredom. Who ever invented Calculus was going to die…ignoring the fact he was probably already dead.

The bell rang and she had to hold back from bolting out the door. She walked to lunch to see a familiar sight. Allina was with the preps, Samuel with the skaters, Zach with the weirdoes, Gabriel as usual was by himself, and Nikel was waiting for her with some other interesting looking punks. Bella sat down next to them. The Cullen's walked in and sat at their own table.

One of the weirdo pimp people stood on their table and began to sing some random stoner song. Zach laughed, "I like the way this kid thinks!"

Bella and Nikel shook their head, only him. Lunch was over way too fast for Bella liking, but at least there were no interruptions or problems today.

The last class of the day had arrived and Bella couldn't be more relieved. She hadn't had a class with the Cullen's all day but of course a good thing has to end sometime. She walked into the class room and stood there, trying to suppress a groan. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all in her class. Fucking great. Oh well at least Nikel and Gabriel were there too.

Before anyone could speak a tall male teacher walked in. He was about 5'9 with Brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He looked around 35 years old, "Ok class I'm putting you in a seating chart. Get over it and like it!" He put a sheet with everyone's name along with where they'd sit. Bella had to snuffle another groan. She sat next to Edward, behind her was Jasper and Alice, in the row next to her was Emmett. At least, Nikel and Gabriel sat in front of her.

"I am Mr. Palmeyre, and I'm the writing teacher. If you do not have a writing class at this time, you're in the wrong class and should leave immediately and stop wasting my time." Ok he was an odd teacher…, "Today I want you to write me a paragraph or two of anything. I want to see your writing style. You will present in class tomorrow."

Nikel leaned back so he could speak to Bella, "This is writing class…Shit I suck at writing." Bella bit back a laugh. It was true though, he couldn't write worth a damn.

He left the room and everyone began to work. Bella pushed her hair over one shoulder so she wouldn't have to see Edward. That didn't mean, however, she couldn't feel his eyes on her.

"Why didn't you ever track us down? We could've helped." Edward whispered, knowing she could hear him.

"You left me, remember?" Bella snapped back, still not looking up, "It wasn't like we had a long good bye or anything. I woke up one day to find you guys all gone."

"We had to people were getting suspicious."

"Sometimes, Edward, a clean break isn't always the best break." Bella turned slightly in her seat as if to inform him the conversation was over. Edward caught the drift and shut up….for now.

The bell rang and Bella was the first out the door. She made sure she went fast enough the Cullen's would leave her alone, but wouldn't make the humans too skeptical.

Sitting out on the front lawn was Jamie and Loretta, both looking rather bored.

"What's taking them so long?" Jamie muttered, in a leveled tone.

"They just got out of school, stupid. They can't just appear, that would be a little obvious." Loretta replied simply, watching out for her 'siblings'.

"There's Bella…" Jamie announced excited.

"And there's the Cullen's following here." Loretta finished. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that, instead of helping Bella, Nikel slipped past them and towards his car. What the hell…

"Bella…" Edward started.

"I'm done speaking with you Edward." Bella hissed turning around to look at him.

"I still love you." He stated, as if that would fix everything.

"…..fifty years…..its been fifty fucking years and that's all you have to say to me." Bella growled out, "Screw off."

Before he could reply, Nikel's mustang pulled up next to you and out walked Nikel, smiling evilly.

Bella looked confused, god only knew what he would do….

"Hey Cullen, I couldn't help but notice your little tiff with Bella here. I think I found a song that will clear this all up for you." He went back to his car and turned up the volume.

"Met a girl, thought she was grand fell in love, found out first hand went well for a week or two then it all came unglued

"in a trapped trip I can't grip never thought I'd be the one who'd slip then I started to realize I was living one big lie"

Nikel looked at Edward, "Now sing along."

"She fucking hates me trust she fucking hates me la la la love I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away"

Edwards eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step forward.

"And that is my cue to leave. Come one Bella!" Nikel jumped in the car and Bella quickly went into the passenger seat.

He drove off leaving the rest of the family to ride home with Sam.

Zachariah walked out the doors, "Great just fucking great…I am not sitting on the roof on the way home."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I know it wasn't what everyone was waiting for but it will get better the next chapter. If anyone has any idea's I'll take them into consideration. Please leave a review thank you!!! 


	4. Random Home Life

This chapter did end like how I wanted it to but I really wanted to get the next chapter up. I'm not sure if you could say this chapter has a specific point but to a degree it does…I guess lol. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been having some troubles. 

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or New moon, but the plot and OC's are mine!

* * *

Bella and Nikel sat silently in the car. The only noise was Children of Bodom's 'Are You Dead Yet' song. The beat pounded through the car almost deafening especially for vampires. Finally Bella turned the radio off and fixed a glare on Nikel.

"What were you thinking!?" She grounded out, obviously unhappy.

"Look Bella, I love you, you know that. I try hard to respect your wishes, but fake disownment of our family I couldn't do." Nikel was rarely ever serious but when he was…," I understand the Cullen's are a part of your past but we're your future. The Cullen's needed to know you've moved on. Plus you're my girl and I want everyone to know it."

"I can just hear the questions now." Bella groaned. They had reached home during Nikel's speech. Both of them got out and since they drove more human speeds, Sam was right behind them. Standing on the roof, in a surfers pose, was Zachariah.

"What the hell?" Nikel's response was ignored until they were all out.

"There wasn't enough room so we put him on the roof." Loretta explained.

"Bitches!" Zach mumbled.

"He fussed, but got over it when we told him he could uh, surf" Allina continued ignoring Zach's comment.

"Ah..." Loretta smiled, "Nothing like a good threat."

They all walked into the house. Neither Jonathon nor Tabitha was around.

"Oh yeah, thanks for leaving us with the Cullen's," Sam grumbled, glaring at Nikel and Bella.

"Don't blame me, it was Nikel's idiocy." Bella replied back, running a hand through her Black and Red hair.

"You might as well be prepared; they're going to ask you a lot of questions tomorrow." Loretta warned her.

"How did you get away from them?" Bella asked, knowing how pushy they could be.

"Zachariah had to persuade them to let us off the hook."

"It was hard too!" Zach whined, "Our kind's minds aren't easily altered."

"Especially with Mr. I'm going to make you feel all fuzzy inside." Jamie muttered, his voice had a perfect British accent.

"Jamie!" Allina hissed her own accent more apparent.

"Sorry," To fit in better Jamie always mimicked the American accents at school. At home his harsh German accent came out though he liked to taunt Allina's accent the most.

"The hell you are." Sam grumbled.

"Ok…why are we all standing in a circle?" Nikel questioned, slowly stepping back.

"Its Uber, super, duper exciting fun filled rainbow loving fairy pixie circle." Zachariah announced, laughing.

"Ok that's disturbing." Bella agreed, backing away as well.

"And now we're a square!" Zach yelled.

"Actually it's a pentagon," Allina corrected.

"Whoa, big word"

Bella walked upstairs for a minute only to come back down without the contacts. Her eyes were, already, a dark red.

"Somebody needs to go hunting again."

"Already?" Bella muttered.

"Might as well since we're going to school."

"We hunted yesterday."

"Fine…we'll wait…"

Gabriel walked out with a cookie at that moment. They all stared…

"That's not fucking fair!" Nikel whined, fake tears appeared in his eyes.

Gabriel, actually smiled, and leisurely took a bite, tormenting Nikel.

"Okay Pixie boy, you're going down." Nikel tackled him. Both hit the ground with an earsplitting boom. They wrestled around for a few seconds before Tabitha appeared.

"Boys apart or I shall beat the both of ya." Tabitha was holding an iron cast pot in her arms. She was a wonderful cook as a human and brought her love for cooking over with her. She only makes food for Gabriel but its one of her favorite things to do.

"He started it!" Nikel accused.

"I most certainly did not." Was Gabriel's indignant reply.

"If you're going to play the blame game, I'll take a bat and blame ya both."

"Wow, violent much?" Bella exclaimed, laughing. Tabitha fixed her with a glare. Bella stared back. Tabitha shook her head and walked away.

Slowly everyone disbanded to their own areas. Bella walked in to the living room and flipped the TV on. She looked through the guide for a moment before letting out a bored sigh.

"They can make a floating anti-gravity bed, but can they make entertaining late-night television…Noooo….How ironic, out of all things let's make the beds better."

"Grumbling about the beds again?" Loretta asked, walking in with Allina.

"What do you want?"

"Please don't be mad at Nikel for outing you, he was only trying to help." Allina started, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Its for the better, trust me." Loretta continued, sitting on the coffee table.

"Sure. Anyways I'm not mad at Nikel, I'm worried about the questions tomorrow."

"What's to worry about? They have no say in your choices anymore." Loretta argued.

"Except for he still loves her." Allina whispered, "I've read his thoughts, just as he reads ours, he thinks it'll be easy to win you back."

"Then he's in for a big surprise." Bella smiled.

The next morning, Bella stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. She spent the last 20 minutes combing out every kink, and knot in her hair, making it as straight as possible. The Black and Red glistened in the light of the bathroom. She, lightly, put on some darker brown eye shadow that made her eyes stand out along with the black eyeliner. Bella didn't bother with blush or lipstick, that would be just over doing it.

Walking out of the bathroom, she opened her closet. Putting on black and green baggy Tripp pants, and a black shirt with a green skeleton on it, she almost skipped over to her mirror. She quickly put on a whole bunch of different earrings, dagger, spiked, and ball gauges.

"You look beautifully wicked this morning." Nikel whispered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella let out a sigh, "I just want to get this over with." Nikel nodded, as he walked Bella out the door. He headed for the Mustang to notice Bella stopped short.

"I'm going to drive myself." She decided. Though he didn't look happy with the idea he allowed it knowing Bella needed to do this.

"If you need any of us, we'll be there." Nikel told her before getting into the Mustang, "I love you." Bella nodded in reply before she got into a Ford Focus Sedan and took off.

Nikel sat in his car for a moment watching her leave, "I will not lose you to that sorry excuse for a vampire." He promised before following his wife to school.

Zach walked out of the house, "Shit! They left us again!" He hollered. Sam, Allina, Loretta, and Jamie quickly got into Sam's car and took off.

Loretta yelled out the window, "Poor Zach, you'll have to ride with Gabriel." Her evil laughter could be heard.

"What is wrong with that child?" Zachariah wondered, shaking his head. He turned to see Gabriel.

"Come on." He stated, walking towards his scion xB.

"Oh hell no I'm not getting into that piece of shit!" Zachariah pulled out his keys, "We're taking my car!" He walked up to his Black and Green Chevrolet Corvette Convertible.

"Dear god I'm going to die…again."

At school, Bella parked and got of her car. She walked up to the front of the school and waited. She watched Nikel and the rest of her family inconspicuously over nearby. It wasn't long before the Cullen's showed up in Edwards new Volvo. They, immediately, got out and approached Bella.

"So you'll finally talk to me?" Edward asked, looking at her.

"Not willingly but if it gets you to leave me alone why the hell not." Bella snapped back. She raised an eyebrow at Rosalie who was wrinkling her nose at her.

"I thought you dressed bad before but my god."

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie. As charming as ever I see."

"Bella, please, can't we just talk."

"What do you want from me, Edward? What right do you have to my life anymore? Start questioning Edward you're wasting my time."

"Who are they?" Alice asked.

"Haven't you all met before? They are my family, my life."

"You chose them over us, especially that sorry excuse for a vampire, Nikel."

A random 'Hey' came from the direction of her family. Bella ignored it.

"What us? You guys weren't around remember."

"We're here now, Bella. I love you and now I can share my whole life with you." Edward almost pleaded.

"I don't love you anymore, I have Nikel."

"Do you love him?" Edward challenged.

"That's none of your business." Bella turned to walk away, "I know you're not done yet but I've had enough for one day."

"We'll continue this later." Alice decided, noticing the curious human eyes around them.

"If you love him Bella, have you ever told him that?" Edward taunted. Bella stormed off.

* * *

Short, short, SHORT!.. I have a major writers block, any idea's would be helpful just review with them, even if I don't use your idea's sometimes getting people to give me some other views helps me think some things up.

Thank for all the reviews.


	5. The project

First, I told everyone I'm making my story original which I'm hoping I'm doing already but it'll become more so as the story unfolds. 

I'm going to answer some questions I noticed I keep forgetting to reply to.

Mind over the Matter of You: Jamie's power is to mimic people, he changes how he talks and he can sound exactly like anyone he wants after he hears their voice once.

FallenAngel5439 and kaori's penombra: In the third chapter the song was called She fucking hates me by puddle of mudd.

kaori's penombra: In the first chapter Bella's the one who said not even if you paid me. Basically she wouldn't be Zach's bitch even if he paid her to be.

VampireChick25: No Bella would remember it all, Kind of like how Carlisle remembers his human life same with Edward but not as well since he was sick when he died.

I hope I answered them all and I'm sorry I never got to them sooner. At the end of this chapter I'm going to listen Bella's family and restate their powers since it can get a little confusing. The parents are the only ones without powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon as well as the song Wait a Minute. The plot and OC's are mine, though

* * *

It was lunchtime and Bella was laying her head on the lunch table, depressed. She could safely say the best part of the day was over…she'd have Edward in her next class. At least Nikel would be with her, hopefully.

"You're not going to leave me in English, are you?" Bella asked him.

"Of course." She raised her head to stare at Nikel. He let out a sigh, "Not." He finished.

Bella smiled, lightly. She had a bad feeling about English which she decided to ignore. All they had to do was hand in their paper and maybe have a class book to read.

"Nikel? Can I switch spots with you in class?" Bella questioned innocently.

"I'd rather suffer through that damned class without having to sit by one of those Cullens."

"Do you think I like sitting by him?"

"Sure, why not? You dated him after all." Nikel shot back with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Get over it." She groaned, looking over at Zachariah who was signaling her over by him, "What does he want?"

Nikel looked as well, "Probably to cause trouble."

A smile spread across Bella's face, "If its for the Cullen's I'll do anything."

"Go over there then." He told her glancing over at the Cullen's with a glare. Wow, he really was jealous.

Bella stood up, "Oh don't be jealous of Edward I only dated him for a year, I've been with you for 50." She walked over to Zach who had a very impish smile on his face. Ok this could only be bad…very bad…

"What's up, Zachie babe." Bella teased, making the boys he was with blush and stare at her wide eyes.

"My buddies told me I could never get you to sing with me on the table today. I told them I could. What do you say? Dance with good ol' Zach?"

Bella cast a look over at her old 'family', "Name the song." His smile turned wicked and Bella laughed. Two of his friends got out the CD player and made sure no teachers were around.

Zach stood on the table, "Attention everyone! Today the great, wonderful, magnificent Zachariah will be singing to you. Of course even the best need some help so I'm getting it from my lovely step-sister." He held out a hand, "Hit it!"

A hip hop beat went through the whole cafeteria. Zach started. (A/N the Wait a minute part, is one of the pimps)

_"Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl" (Wait a minute)  
_  
Bella jumped onto the table with him and winked at Nikel.

_"Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door" (Wait a minute)_

Zach rolled his eyes.

_"She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains" (Wait a minute)_

Bella looked at him, while dancing on the table.

_"I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul" (Wait a minute.)_

Zach laughed at her.

"Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back" (Wait a minute)

Bella looked Zach up and down.

_"Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?" (Wait a minute) _

"Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

Zach grabbed Bella and spun her around, she stepped away from him wagging a finger. He took over singing.

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

**Bella: **_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

**Zach: **_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

Bella: _Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

Bella looked for Nikel. He ran over and jumped onto the table with her and started to dance with her. It could be considered to some very inappropriate, good thing there was no little kids around. Bella pulled away from him.

_"What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break)"  
_  
Nikel smiled at her and winked at Zach.

**Nikel: **_"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up_

"I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough  
  
Bella jumped into his arms.

_"Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more"  
(Wait a minute)_

Zach started to sing again.

**Zach: **_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

**Bella: **_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

Zach: _Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

**Bella: **_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

Bella danced against Nikel, smiling.

_"See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)_

"What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back"

The class cheered, and the three just laughed. Only Zach could come up with something that stupid, but Edward did look pissed. Nikel helped Bella off the table. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Bella entered the English room and was surprised when Nikel jumped in front of her and took a seat next to Edward. He winked at her and she smiled gratefully.

"You better make this up to me," Nikel told her before Edward walked into the class room with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett behind. He did not look to happy with the new seating arrangement. Gabriel just ignored them all.

"Either you're with us or against us." Nikel muttered loud enough for Gabriel to hear. He looked at Bella and she just shook her head at him. Gabriel glared at Nikel.

The teacher came in and everyone took their seats, Edward raised his hand.

"Yes Edward."

"I believe Bella and Nikel are not sitting in their correct spots."

"You are correct, Edward. Nikel, Bella please move back." With a sigh Bella stood up.

"Asshole," Nikel muttered, sitting ahead of Bella.

"Happy, Edward?" Bella spat.

"Immensely." He replied back, charmingly. Something was up…she just knew it.

"Did everyone turn in their papers to my desk when they walked in? Ok, good. In two days, we'll be started our first book in this class, but today and tomorrow we're going to be doing a project. With a partner, today, you're going to visit their house for a period of, at least, 7 hours then, tomorrow, they'll go to your house." Mr. Palmeyre looked happy with himself, " You'll be paired up with the person next to you. Gabriel and Nikel, you'll have an easy time I guess. Same with Emmett and Alice…"

Bella's mouth fell open. That's why he made sure they switched back…14 hours with Edward…great. Edward seemed to be glowing with delight, and Bella just glared.

"Spending two days with you will not chance 50 years of betrayal." She hissed at him.

"We shall see." Was all he said. Bella glanced around to make sure no humans were looking before taking her pencil and mentally picking it up and forcefully digging it into Edward leg. With a painful wince he pulled it out and glowered at her. She smiled innocently.

For the rest of the class period Mr. Palmeyre talked about the agenda for the rest of the week. Bella listened, and pretended to pay attention but her mind was reeling. When the bell rang she was the first out of the door.

Edward caught her in the hallway, "I'll be at your house in 15 minutes."

"You're enjoying this way too much." She told her before turning around and walking away.

"Don't even think about it, or act upon it." A voice said behind him. Edward turned to see Loretta standing there.

"What do you know?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"More then your precious Alice. Don't bet against Alice, you say. Here's one you should know, Don't mess with me." At eight years old, Loretta didn't look threatening, but her voice and tone he took to heart.

"Loretta, come on!" Jamie yelled from outside.

"Watch your back Edward Cullen, I see all and your decisions will be your damnation." She was gone.

"She's a scary little girl." Alice muttered walking over to him.

"She moves faster than what even we can see."

"Good luck with Bella. That child is evil." Emmett said, shaking his head.

Edward went to his car, he'd win Bella back.

"What'd you do!" Nikel yelled, once they were inside the house. Loretta rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone Nikel, or I'll rip your brain out…wait…I forgot, its not there"

"Once again dear sister you're confusing me with Zach."

"I am offended!"

"No you're not." Bella, Nikel and Loretta said at once.

Sam shook his heads, "I'm going to go find Jonathon and Tabitha and warn them of our guest."

Gabriel turned to Nikel, "Can I take the Mustang…? My car isn't working…I'll even take it to get washed!" Nikel narrowed his eyes.

"Just let him." Zach grumbled.

"Fine…its your ass if you scratch it." He threatened.

"Thank you!" Gabriel was gone.

"Wait…I have to do a project with him, shit!"

Bella groaned, they were idiots. She looked at Loretta and Allina who were talking quietly. They were planning something, and knowing Loretta it wasn't something good.

"Do you want us here when Edward comes?" Allina asked, though Loretta already knew the answer.

"No I'd rather be alone." They nodded and left the room. Allina grabbed Sam who was walking back and started to talk to him. Bella turned to look at Nikel.

"I'll respect your wish but you're my girl!" He stood in front of her and hugged her. He pulled back slightly to gently kiss her lips. He pulled back to look at her for a second before going back for another loving kiss.

"Go Nikel." Bella commanded before they got to far into it. He smiled his best smile before turning around. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You know if I wanted to I could've left a hickey to make sure he knows your mine."

"Go Nikel!" His laughter remained as he walked to his room. Bella let out a sigh. She had no time to do anything else for the bell rang. With a deep breathe to calm her nerves she opened the door and allowed Edward to enter.

"I assume you remember the main level of the house." She stated shutting the door.

"Just the study room and this room." Edward replied, smirking at Bella, "Where's your family?"

"In other parts of the house. They respect my wish to be left alone…well almost respect it." She muttered, before walking over to a desk and taking a neft dart gun out of the drawer.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Bella raised it to the ceiling and fired it.

"Ow!!" A voice echoed.

"Get off the ceiling Samuel, stop spying." Samuel dropped to the ground.

"Those are not soft darts!"

"Yeah, Loretta replaced them with metal ones last month."

"I swear she's trying to kill me."

"Again." Bella added.

"You're not helping."

"Want me to be helpful? Get out of here and what ever you do, don't go in the living room."

"Fine." Samuel muttered, "Wait why the living room?"

"Loretta…"

"I see…" He walked out. Bella turned back to Edward.

"Lets get this over with."

* * *

And its done! The next chapter will be as soon as I get it figured out. Please review and keep giving me ideas, they do help.

Here's a list of the characters powers:

Bella: Telekinesis

Nikel: power to send mental shocks

Allina: telepath, Can read and send thoughts

Zachariah: power to persuade

Samuel: deify gravity

Loretta: powers to see the past, present, and far future of anyone, whenever she wants

Jamie: Mimic people, like their voice, perfectly

Gabriel: human like behavior

I just realized that when I wrote the second chapter I didn't put Jamie in there. When I wrote the characters for the story I had Jamie then I decided he didn't have a purpose in the story so I left him out…I added him in again on accident…oh well. There must have been a reason for it. Any questions dont hesitate to ask. I'll either answer them at the beginning of the chapter or if you specify I will e-mail the answer to you.

Until Next time!


	6. Nikel's grief, Bella's annoyance

New chapter!! Heck yeah! I know its been awhile, but I have to say I love this story and it's a blast to write. The rest of these chapters will have two plots, the real story and a some parts to add to my amusement called car wars. You'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight though the OC's are mine!

* * *

Bella sat Edward down in one of the foyer chairs. She pulled another chair closer and partially glared at him.

"Well, Start asking the list of questions." She muttered, impatiently.

"Name…Isabella Marie Swan." He started to write down.

"Wrong, Edward, ask met me questions. My name was legally changed to Bella Marie before I died. My last name is Kattalaka."

"Fine, Bella Marie Kattalaka." Edward's voice was lined with anger. He moved on to the next question, "Favorite Color? It varies if I do remember correctly."

"It changed. I like Black, Red, and Green." Edward let out a sigh.

"Is it your favorite or Nikel's?"

"Mine, move on."

"Gender…well unless that changed too I'll say female."

Bella couldn't help but smile, "Shut up."

"Favorite activities?"

"Crowbar tag." She answered immediately. He raised an eyebrow, "Ok just tag. Also dancing and singing my coordination has gotten better."

"None of this, Bella, seems like you. Are you living your life or the one your coven wants you to live?"

"lay off my coven, Edward." Bella growled.

"Bella…" A whiney voice from the staircase floated down. How Nikel always knew her feeling was something she didn't want to look to closely at.

"What do you want Nikel?"

"Can I come out of my room now? I promise I learned my lesson and will be a good boy."

Bella shook her head, "Well Edward I guess we can move on to the second part of the paper." She stood up, "Ok, Nikel, as long as you learned your lesson." She played along.

Nikel walked down in all his gothic glory. Zachariah slide down the rail in front of Nikel.

"Hey Bella!?"

"What Zach?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm bring sexy back." He laughed, "I found my CD!"

She looked at Nikel, "I thought we ran that over last week."

"That's why I made eight copies."

"Damn!"

"You made eight copies of one CD?" Edward repeated, amazed. 'Its like a family of idiots.' He thought.

"Well technically nine, but one came…to an unfortunate end."

"Unfortunate end?" Nikel raised an eyebrow, "You tried to color it with toilet cleaner and ended up flushing it."

"Well it was boring and its such a pretty blue."

"Interesting…" Edward shook his head. He didn't want to know how he managed to flush a CD.

Tabitha walked through the front door, in her arms groceries.

"Hey Zach, guess what I got you." Zach grabbed the bag she was holding out and looked inside.

"Oh my god, Oh My God, OH MY GOD!" He started to bounce around the room.

Nikel and Bella exchanged confused looks. Zachariah was acting like he found lost treasure.

"Look you guys," he pulled out four bottles of different color toilet cleaner, "Hippy colors!" He ran upstairs and a few seconds later you could hear a constant string of flushes, "WHOOOOO!"

"And America wonders why we're running out of water." Bella muttered, turning to Tabitha, "Thank you so much for adding to the problem. By the way re-meet Edward, he's here for a school project."

"Nice to see you again, Edward."

"You, as well, Mrs…"

"Bendig, I've been married for over a hundred years."

"Or 10, as we tell people." Bella corrected.

"Fine 10...Samuel, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm hiding from Loretta."

"Isn't Loretta the eight year old?" Edward asked.

"Hey, Hey, she's a crafty eight year old." Samuel replied, defensively. Crouching as he walked along the wall.

A small dart came out of nowhere striking Samuel right in the head. He collapsed. Loretta waltzed in humming the dead march song.

"Taken out by something 1/50th his size." Loretta said, shaking her head.

"Lore, stop trying to kill my husband." Allina grumbled, grabbing the gun out of her hands.

"Well, I can't pick on Jamie, I go to school with him and Gabriel is no fun. Bella won't let me touch Nikel."

"So lets just kill Samuel." Sam groaned, sitting up.

"Plus, I don't like you." She added, with a happy toned voice.

"You're just mad Americans laugh at the French. We throw a water balloon at you and your reaction is to surrender." As if to prove his point he threw a dart at her. It hit her chest and she just glared.

"Or not" Seconds later Samuel was folded like a pretzel with Loretta sitting on top of him.

"Say you're sorry."

"Never."

"Allina, make him say sorry." Loretta threatened, "Otherwise your sex-life will be even more non-existent then it is now."

"I'm sorry, dear god, I'm sorry." Loretta got off and stalked over to Edward.

"Welcome to our home, Edward Cullen. You will, hopefully, not make it out alive." She turned and left.

"We're not showing you our more saner side, good luck making up a paper." Tabitha left to find Jonathon.

"What saner side?" Bella asked, everyone shrugged, "Come on Edward, I'll show you our lives…until 9 at least." She began to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

"Your house is quite beautiful." He commented, looking at all the decorations around the house. It was a modern design for antiques.

"Yes, they've collected something with them to always remind us of our human life."

"What did you bring?" Bella ignored him and knocked on the closest door.

"This is Jonathon's private study. Its smaller compared to downstairs family study, which you've already been in." They walked in and Edward looked around. It was simple, a oak desk, bookshelves filled to the top, an older computer, and pictures. Pictures of the family through the years. As the pictures went the family grew. A whole top of two walls, so you could see them., was dedicated to the family.

"Wow." Of course physically the people never changed but how the pictures were taken were. Portraits, black and white photo, colors, digital, everything. His eyes wandered to the newer side.

"That's the picture of Allina and Samuels most recent wedding. She liked that one the best so she put it up. Their first wedding is up there too." Edward nodded, the first picture to catch his eye was a picture of Nikel holding Bella by the waist and her laughing.

"You were human then." He stated. She nodded. He moved until he found the first picture with her included in the family. After that he found her first wedding picture with Nikel. His eyes narrowed.

"What year was this taken?" He bit out. Bella, seemingly oblivious to his anger, smiled. She stood next to him and touched the picture.

"2013, 7 years after I met him. Of course we were engaged for 3 years. Damn Bastard can't make a commitment worth shit."

"How did you meet him? Them?" curiosity overtook his anger.

"Not long after you left, they arrived in Forks. Still clumsy I dropped my books on my way to my truck and Nikel helped me. The next time I talked to him I asked about his wardrobe and he offered to bring me along shopping with his sisters. They did not like me to say the least, or at least Allina didn't. I think Loretta foresaw the future. It sort of escalated from there."

She started out of the room and a few seconds later Edward followed. She went across the hall and knocked on another door.

"This is Tabitha and Jonathon's room." Bella explained before Tabitha opened the door, "Its five, Tabitha."

"Thank you, Bell." Bella nodded and began to walk all the way down the hall.

"Gabriel kept almost al his humanity so she still needs to cook him dinner three- four times a week." Bella explained. She didn't bother to knock on the next door, instead, walked right in. Edward stood, stunned, at the door. It was her room, the exact same room he snuck into every night all those years ago. Edward walked to the rocker and ran his hand over the seat. He straightened and looked at Bella.

"You still 'sleep' in here?"

"no, I 'sleep' next door." Edward was about to question that when a breeze shot by him. He turned back to the rocking chair to see Nikel, hunched over, sitting in the chair, rocking back and forth.

"They're all around me, all of them. EVERYWHERE!!!" Nikel shook as he spoke.

"Yeah…um…Come on Edward, I'll show you where I 'sleep'." Edward trailed after her across the hall, not bothering to look back at Nikel. She opened the door to a darkly colored room. Edward, immediately, noticed the 20-30 pictures of Bella and Nikel around the room.

"Ok…Usually there's only two." He heard Bella mutter. Both of them looked really confused when they saw Nikel hanging up more pictures in one corner.

"Mine, Mine, Mine" He announced, placing the pictures up on the walls.

"Are those pictures of the Mustang?" Bella growled, forgetting her confusion.

"I ran out of good…clean pictures of us."

"Yeah but…wait a minute…" Her earlier confusion resurfaced, "Weren't you just…how did you…I didn't see…oh never mind…" Bella shook her head, "I don't want to know."

Edward looked around the room especially at the pictures. That could've been him and Bella. What an idiot he was for leaving her. Bella noticed the aura around Edward changing and it made her nervous.

"Let's go downstairs to the living room." She suggesting, signaling for Edward to leave the room.

Once all three of them were in the living room did Bella speak.

"Do you believe you have enough to make a believable paper?"

"Close enough." He replied. Their gaze shifted when Loretta walked into the room, took one look at Nikel and broke out laughing. Edward was greatly confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Nikel growled, "Oh no…what did you see?"

"I'm not telling you." She responded, completely disappearing from the room.

"Get back her you little wussy French brat!" He ran after her.

"He better come back in one piece, Loretta!" Bella hollered after her.

"No promises." Was the reply. Bella shook her head and decided not to comment. She trusted she'd get her husband back in one piece otherwise Loretta will be in very deep shit.

"You can probably go home now Edward, you've got all the information you'll need." Bella decided.

"I don't want to go home." He responded simply.

Bella let out a sigh of annoyance, "Well fine but usually I spend my time watching T.V. when Nikel's not around." She flipped on TiVo and began to look down the list.

"Talk sex with Sue?" Edward commented, slightly scared.

"It's a seventy year old show that's still going."

"Yeah, but you guys TiVo it?"

"Don't knock it, the nights get long sometimes."

Edward withheld a shudder. Bella caught it, though and decided to have a little more fun, "What's wrong, Edward, don't like a seventy year old woman explain and help people's sex life. Come on, she has such good ideas and the toys look soooo fun."

"Enough Bella." Edward snapped. Bella smirked at him.

"Fine Edward, but Nikel never seemed to mind." She clicked on an episode of 'Buffy: the vampire slayer.' Edward sighed, she obviously, didn't want to talk to him. They watched about 2 episodes.

"Bella!" A voice from upstairs called. A second later Zachariah appeared in the living room holding up a tie-dye shirt.

"You didn't…"

"Isn't it pretty? I made it in the toilet all by myself." He announced proudly.

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels."

"Oh yes Bella I shit out tie-dye shirts in my free time, all the time."

"So are you done now?"

"Yeah…the toilets clogged…it took three shirts to get this results."

"That's great, Gabriel's going to have so much fun tonight. Where is he anyways? He left like five hours ago."

"Don't know, don't care." Zach turned to walk out the door and put the shirt to his nose, "Mmm…cleaning products."

"You know you might want to get him checked out. Carlisle will gladly try to fix him."

"Thanks Edward, but crowbar tag usually clears him up." Bella said, "Anyways you better leave, you won't be learning anything else for your paper anyways."

"Fine…" They stood up and walked to the door. Nikel was by the wall holding Loretta by the neck.

"Tell me!"

"Let me go."

"Tell me or I shall taunt you a second time."

"Its been an hour, Nikel, let it go." Bella muttered. She was about to open the door when Gabriel busted through.

"Shit!" Gabriel yelled, when he saw Nikel.

"Gabriel you're back! How's my baby?" Edward looked at Bella confused.

"He's talking about his mustang."

Gabriel shifted slightly and Loretta laughed again. Nikel dropped her and started for the door.

Gabriel looked alarmed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Nikel opened the door and let out a terrifying scream.

"What did ya do?" Bella asked, when Nikel ran out the door.

"I was trying to eat my Big Mac and hit a bridge abutment."

"Oh hell…" Bella walked out the door with Edward following. What sort of looked like the mustang stood in the front of the circle driveway. Nikel was kneeling in front of the crunched up hood, stroking it.

"You better go." Bella told Edward.

He nodded, "See you tomorrow." He disappeared.

Bella turned to her husband, "Nikel, calm down." He looked up and glared at Gabriel, "I will end you." He hissed coldly.

"Gabriel, go inside, I'll talk to him." Gabriel nodded. He went inside. They were quiet for a minute.

"Bella?" Nikel broke the silence.

"Yes Nikel."

"Leave me with the mustang."

"Why?"

"I just need to be alone."

"Alright." She said walking inside. The last thing she heard was Nikel going into the shed and grabbed a shovel, "Poor Gabriel."

* * *

Ok That's the end of this chapter…Yes I'm aware my story is talking so very long side roads, but I'm easily amused. Everyone must be prepared for the car wars to come in the next few chapters. LOL. Please review, keep sending me some idea's! I hope you all like the story and I'll see you next chapter! 


	7. Cars

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I hit a major block and school is hell. I'm trying really hard and I'm so incredibly sorry. Oh and No Zach is not actually retarded he just gets bored and acts retarded sometimes to amuse himself and others around him. He is a little slow though… 

As for the talk sex with Sue part that was for my amusement. Its an actual show that's on reruns right now. Its seriously a seventy year old lady who helps people with their sex lives. Its on re-runs and that's what Bella was watching.

Lets see, Nikel is actually pronounced, like….Michael with an N is the best way to describe how its pronounced. Its more like Ni-Kill…Either way, its not pronounced Nickel I'll tell you that!

Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review. Sorry about spelling errors...its 1 am here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the OC's are mine.

* * *

It wasn't until midnight that Nikel finally came back in. He scooted into bed, next to Bella and closed his eyes. They both were in down time which is as close to sleeping as they could get. Bella knew he wanted to be left alone so she did.

The next morning Bella 'woke up' just as the sun rose. She groaned in annoyance, why you ask, because the sun rose!

"Fuck yeah, no school!" Zach screamed, running to the bed. With an evil smirk he jumped onto the bed, "Mommy, daddy, can I sleep with you today?"

"Zach out now…um…Nikel's naked." Bella said.

"And I'm out!" He disappeared. She got out of bed and jabbed Nikel in the ribs.

"Get up."

"Why bother." Was the reply.

"Oh no, no ruining this happy day. We're not going to school meaning I can't go to Edwards and we can just play!"

"But…my Mustang." Bella let out a sigh and walked out of the room. Zach was moon walking down the hallway…in a tie-dye shirt and pants…and socks…

"Zach?"

"Bella!" He ran over and hugged her, "Yay, friend."

"You smell like a freshly cleaned toilet."

"Its my new perfume."

"Perfume? Were you in Gabriel's room again?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You said it not me." A door opened and Nikel walked out completely dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Its sunny."

"Yeah for another half hour then the forecast says cloudy." He replied, "Zach, I need you to kill Gabriel."

"Can do." Bella jabbed him the arm.

"Nikel…"

"Don't Bella, let me have a little fun. I won't hurt Gabriel, yet."

"Fine, just be careful." He nodded and glitches out. Bella turned to Zach, "What now?"

Zach smiled, laughing. He pulled out a crowbar and ran down the hall using it to bang on all the kids' door.

"CROWBAR TAG!" He yelled. Seconds later everyone was standing in the hall.

"In the house?" Allina questioned.

"No, on the roof." Zachariah replied sarcastically, then looked thoughtful, "Actually…"

"Yes the house." Bella intervened. Zach looked at her hopefully, "And the roof are the limits."

Zach handed the crowbar to Sam, "You had it last, last time."

"Twenty minute time limit starting in ten seconds." Bella yelled and everyone but Sam scattered. The object of the game was not to end up with the crowbar. Four minutes after the game started the house was dead silent. No one spoke, no one breathed.

Samuel stood, crowbar in hand, by the door to the roof. He jumped through the opened door and whacked Zach right on the head. He backed up a few steps and fell off, falling two stories to the ground. Samuel threw the crowbar after him and ran off. Well at least the sun already disappeared.

Zach stared, wide-eyed, as the crowbar nearly hit his crotch. He did that on purpose! He managed to stand up and get through the door. He walked around the silent house, trying to think. Thinking, thinking, thinking, think- ok so he wasn't very good at that.

He saw a flash of Black and smirked…Bella. One other rule they had was you're not allowed to stay in the same hiding spot for more than two minutes. Lucky for Zach he's always been fast. Speeding up he managed to get her in the legs.

"You're it!" He laughed throwing the crowbar. Bella let out a sigh. Shrugging, she grabbed the crowbar and stalked off. Half the time was already up. Bella started to hum the Pink Panther theme song.

She already knew where Gabriel was. Walking towards the kitchen she used telekinesis to hold the crowbar away from her. Spotting Gabriel she made the crowbar float behind him. He stalked around the kitchen waiting to see Bella, not knowing the crowbar was there.

She did this until there was thirty seconds left and Gabriel was in the hall constantly looking behind him. Bella jumped in front of him and the crowbar hit him from behind.

"You're it." Bella laughed. By the time Gabriel stood up the clock ran out. Everyone re-appeared.

"Gabriel ends with it." Bella judged.

"I like the other version better." Loretta complained, "Its more violent."

"Surprise, surprise." Samuel muttered. The other version everyone has a crowbar and it was the last one standing wins.

"Yeah but we need Nikel for that one."

"Of course." Loretta agreed, "Another body to beat on."

"You sick, twisted, insane little girl." Samuel said, shaking his head.

"Don't forget crazy and manipulative." Jamie added, smirking. Loretta elbowed him.

"Isn't crazy and insane the same thing?"

"Shut...up…" Jamie growled.

"Now what should we do?" Allina asked, bored. She started to play with her blond curls, twisting them around her finger.

"Probably should go hunting." Zach muttered, blood from the crowbar hitting him, on his back. It was dripping from his head.

"During the day?" Sam ridiculed.

"Well we could go down to the strip club." Zach offered.

"Yes, seven year olds are allowed in those all the time. Loretta shot the idea down sarcastically.

"I thought you were eight."

"Seven, eight, whatever I'm both."

"That's creepy…"

"Shut up Zach!"

"Might as well go and see what were can find." Bella decided, going back to the original topic. Everyone shrugged, might as well. Soon they were all piled in Sam's SUV and Bella's Focus. The neighbor, who had been outside, stared at them like they were nuts. Or maybe it was because some of them were bloody. Oh well. Once they reached the city the hut was on!

**-At home-**

Jonathon and Tabitha came home to find some of the cars gone. They, themselves, had been out away from human eyes during the brief sunlight.

"One of your kids feel off the room," Jonathon turned to see their elderly neighbor peering over the short fence at them.

"Mr. Ager, I believe you were mistaken."

"I know what I saw. That hippy dressed one fell off the room. Last week that little female ran one of the boys over with a car."

"Mr. Ager with all do respect did you take your meds today?"

"I most certainly did."

"You should lie down then. Those things you saw could not happen. Are you spying on us?"

"You're hiding something." he replied muttering his way into his house.

Jonathon looked at Tabitha, "They are dead kids!"

"Again." Tabitha added.

**-Later near nightfall-**

"I just got a chill." Sam said looking at the others.

"Are your spidy senses tingling?" Zach joked.

"Screw off." He muttered. In his car was himself, Allina, Zach, and Gabriel. Bella flew past him going at least 130 MPH, with Loretta and Jamie flicking them off as they went. They reached home just as the stars appeared in the sky.

"I wonder if Nikel's home." Bella commented as they walked in the house. Jonathon and Tabitha stood there, looking rather pissed.

"What happened this time." Loretta sighed, looking resigned.

"Mr. Ager saw Zach fall off the roof and get up soon after." Jonathon explained, matter-of-factly.

"So? Nobody believes him anyways." Allina spoke up.

"Yeah, crazy old kook." Zach added in the mutter.

"I don't care, watch it!" Jonathon growls. They all nodded, he was, after all, the leader of their coven.

"Has anyone seen Nikel?" Tabitha questioned the group.

"Not since this morning." The clock now read 7:02 pm. The group dispersed and Bella glanced out the window. 'Nikel, where are you?' The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding bored.

"Hello Bella." The voice responded.

"How did you get this number, Edward?"

"Read minds and if that fails use a phone book."

"Very funny," She breathed out in a huff, "What do you want?"

"To inform you that we have a project to finish tomorrow."

"Joyous." She muttered, unenthusiastic.

"I thought so."

"As unnecessary as that was to tell me," Bella started before she heard Metallica coming from outside. Nikel was home, "I got to go Edward." She finished hanging up the phone.

Quick as lightning she was down the steps and out the door. Nikel stood there, blaring Metallica, on a new 2050 Red Mustang.

"Oh hot." Bella commented walking up to him.

"I know I'm sexy."

"Talking about the car, hun, but you're not too bad yourself."

The rest of the family walked out to see the commotion. Nikel hissed like a cat before saying, "No, mine, don't touch," He looked at Gabriel, "Especially you."

"Riiiight…Nikel sorry to say but that's kind of demonic." Sam muttered.

"My real question is what did you do with your other car?" Bella wondered, almost fearfully.

"Oh I'll show you." Nikel announced, clicking a button on his keys to turn the radio off. It was not that new of technology, by clicking a button you can turn on your radio from up to ten feet away, without turning on the car.

They walked to the back of their house and everyone looked around.

"I don't see it." Tabitha commented.

Bella's eyes sweep the area…," Oh hell. Nikel tell me you didn't." She pointed and everyone started at a huge dirt mound.

"Yep, I gave Mustang the 5th a proper funeral." He sounded pleased.

"You give dogs a burial, cats, hamsters, hell even cell phones can have a funeral, but you don't go bury a fucking car!" Bella exploded.

"Yeah well check this out." Nikel pulled out his old keys and clicked.

'Are you dead yet' blared from the group. Apparently the radio still worked. Nikel started to head bang.

"Let me try," Zach shouted. Nikel gave him the keys and he pressed 2. Hip hop filled the area.

"Hell yeah, underground speakers!" Zach laughed.

Jonathon groaned and went back inside with Tabitha. Slowly everyone trickled back inside besides Nikel.

"Where are you going now?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Revenge on Gabriel." He replied going into the shed.

"I'm out." she walked into the house, pushing a nervous Gabriel with.

A half hour later a rumble was heard from outside.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked.

"Loretta glanced up, "That would be the sound of a running chainsaw."

"Oh." Bella and Gabriel said, going back to what they were doing.

"Wait what?" Bella and Gabriel ran to the door, followed by Zach who came from upstairs. They all stood in their ten car garage staring at Gabriel's Scion which now had two long slices in it, about 1 ½ feet wide and 4 feet long.

"Now it really looks like a toaster." Nikel explained standing on the top. Gabriel stood there speechless.

Zach laughed and jumped in the car through the hole. A second later he jumped back out, "Look I'm tie-dye toast!"

"Get off my fucking car!" Gabriel roared, pushing on the car causing them to go flying. Zach landed on his own car's engine squishing it down. Nikel landed on the trunk, basically tearing that off.

"I know people complain about ass dents in their cars but this is ridiculous!" Zach muttered, before look at the rest of his car, "Oh no, no, no not the Convertible, not my beautiful Convertible!"

Gabriel stared, wide-eyed. Oh shit.

"Now we need two more new cars." Bella grumbled, "We are not burying these."

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow morning before school." Zach pouted.

"That is an awesome body indent." Nikel announced.

"I know but come on! Not on the car." Zach cried.

"Tomorrow you and Zach are going to get a car, Nikel. You ruined Gabriel's out of revenge, Gabriel ruined yours on accident."

"Fine…"

"Good, now lets go inside. Tomorrow will be interesting. Do you know what kind of car you're getting, Zach?"

"I have an idea…"

"It better not be a hippy bus."

"DAMN!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and I know its random, the plot is going back on track along with it I'm adding something I like to call car wars. If you have any idea's just review and tell me. Well review anyways and tell me what you think of the chapter. Thank you.

Oh and I'm also making a website that has the profiles of my characters along with some of their clothes and cars! Tell me what you think, bye now!


	8. Bella's choice

This chapter is part random, part plot…don't ask. I know I'm so sorry its been a long time but school was not quite done and I was trying to keep my grades up. School is done, Summer is here and that means some major ass kissing with the updates. I love all the reviews I've been getting please, keep them coming!

* * *

"What is it?" Bella asked, the next morning staring at Zach then at their driveway. 

"A car!" Zachariah replied happily.

"Are you sure?" She sarcastically muttered, "Of course it's a damn car!"

"Chill Bella." Nikel laughed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him and faked a deep breath. He leaned down and lightly kissed her neck.

"So…you got rid of the 2007 Chevrolet Corvette convertible and bought a 1996 LS Chevy Lumina sedan!"

"Yeah, yeah, but its Blue! Like toilet cleaner."

"Its nothing like toilet cleaner…also go change, you're not going to school in a toilet made tie-dye shirt."

"Whatever." Zach announced, petting the car.

"So why did you buy this thing again? Besides the color." Bella inquired, confused before looking at Nikel, "And why did you let him?"

"So the car is 60 years old, it was Zach's choice." Nikel held his hands up defensively.

"Plus its bionic." Zach added. Both turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Bionic, you know…can't be destroyed."

"Zach, the car is not bionic." Bella told him.

"Yeah it is." Zach retaliated. He pulled out a bat, "Here take a swing."

"Where did you get that?" Nikel wondered as she gripped the bat.

"Up my ass." Zach responded, "Where do you think?!"

Nikel shrugged and swung the bat at one of the side mirrors. With deadly accuracy he hit the glass. It ricocheted off and the bat whacked Nikel in the head, he stumbled back a few steps.

Bella, annoyed, walked away, "I'm going to school." She jumped in her Focus and drove off. Both boys watched her leave.

Nikel looked at Zach, "Bionic, huh?"

"Yep."

"We have twenty minutes before we need to leave, lets go get some dynamite."

"Okay." Zach shrugged as they headed for the garage.

Bella arrived at school, and glanced around. Like usual, the school was basically empty for nobody arrives this early. Bella sat on the hood of her car and pretended to read. Actually, she was moving pebbles into random things with her mind.

"Congratulations you can make a bunny out of rocks." A voice next to her sneered.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" Bella asked, her voice breezy.

"Who said I wanted anything?" She scoffed.

"Rose, behave." Edwards commanding voice shot through anything. Rose, with a snotty look, stopped her current taunting and was quiet. Oh the moment was too good to pass up.

"Down girl, sit, stay, no bad doggy." Bella teased with a smirk. Rosalie growled at her, taking a step forward.

"Bad dog!" Bella snapped. Edward held Rose back.

"Watch it, Bella." He warned.

"Why? She's too worried about messing up her beautiful manicure then exacting revenge on me, anyways." Bella continued to ridicule Rosalie.

"You're a little bitch you know that, Bella." Was all Rosalie said.

"Your words wound me Rose." She pouted before taking on a more serious look, "You never liked me anyways, Rose, so just screw off."

Bella jumped off the hood of her car and smoothly made her way towards the door.

"Since you have to spend the day with me at my house, you might want to be nicer to my family, Bella." Edward called after her.

Bella stopped and turned to Edward. She was smirking, "Are you threatening me Edward?"

"Never, just warning."

Bella didn't even bother to reply. Instead she stood there staring at the entrance to the parking lot. The Cullen's eventually followed her gaze.

"That's inconspicuous." Bella muttered. Nikel drove up with his new Mustang, followed by Sam with his viper and finally Gabriel driving a brand new….Hummer….And of course, Zach's Lumina.

"That is hideous." Bella commented when they all got out of the car.

"I beg your pardon." Gabriel looked at Bella.

"You're pardoned."

"You know what I meant Bella." Nikel walked up to her and wrapped in arm around her shoulder. Edwards eyes narrowed on Nikel.

"Bella," Edward said, gaining her attention once again, "If its alright with your….boyfriend…I believe I can drive you to my house after school and will drive you home."

"First off Edward, He's my husband not my boyfriend, Second I don't need his permission, he knows where I stand with him." She turned to Allina, "Drive my car home in once piece?"

Allina sighed, "Can we try for two this time?"

"Fine."

Bella turned to walk into the school but Nikel held her back. Smiling she looked up at him, ignoring the Cullen's who were watching.

"I'll be fine, Nikel." Bella said, "Promise." Nikel leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you." Nikel whispered to her. Bella looked at him and sighed.

"I know." She replied like usual. Nikel nodded, he understood. Edward looked at the two interested. Bella told him she loved him hundreds of times but wouldn't say it to Nikel…fascinating…

The school day went by quick and before Bella could even think about it, she was in Edward's car heading towards the Cullen's house. Debussy played on his CD player. Groaning, Bella looked out the window watching random scenery go by.

In a blink they were stopped in front of a nice sized house. Bella followed Edward into the house and was almost knocked to the ground by Esme's hug.

"Hi, Esme."

"Bella! Its been so long, its good to have you in the Cullen household again."

"I'm only here for a project."

Esme paid no mind to what she said, "This is so wonderful!"

"Esme, we'll be in the living room if you need us." Edward told her, grabbing Bella by the elbow and steering her in the right direction. They sat down two different couch's facing each other.

"Do we really have to do this, Edward." Bella groaned, "I already have all the information I need to write the paper."

"I know…I just wanted to talk."

"We have nothing more to say to each other, Edward."

"Don't we?"

-At the Bendig household-

"No Bella, what are we ever going to do!?" Zach shouted dramatically.

"Throw you in a well and pray you don't get back out." Gabriel replied, straightening his suit.

"Harsh man, don't make me hit you with my car!"

"Oh please, my Hummer could easily destroy your puny little vehicle."

"Wanna bet? My car's bionic."

Gabriel shrugged before smirking, "Sure."

"Oh!!!" Nikel laughed, "Bella is missing all the fun, this is going to be good."

Loretta looked bored, "I say we use Samuel as a speed bump." She stared at her nails.

Samuel glared at her, "I say we use you as the crash dummy."

Loretta looked at him blankly, "What was that?"

Samuel's eyes widened, "Nothing." His voice squeaked.

Allina growled, "Oh for the love of god." She walked over to Loretta, grabbed her hair and stared her in the eyes, "Stop it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright." She let go of Loretta's hair and turned to Sam, "Wuss."

Everyone watched as Zach had his Lumina on one side of the yard and Gabriel had the Hummer on the other side.

"Ok on the count of three race really fast at each other." Nikel called, "One, two….THREE!"

Both cars took off and hit each other head on. Everyone watched in amazement as the Lumina stayed exactly where it was and the Hummer went flying. Moments later, Gabriel got out of the car and stared at it.

"Kind of looks like an accordion." Nikel finally decided tilting his head to look at it.

"I just got this car today!" Gabriel shouted, kicking it.

"I told you…Bionic car…god why doesn't anyone listen!" Zach complained.

"You owe me a car." Gabriel decided.

"Oh no we made a bet."

"Wait." Nikel said, he whispered something to Zach, "Ok Gabriel we'll buy you a new car."

"What did I just do…" Gabriel grumbled.

-At the Cullen's-

Bella shuddered. Edward raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I got a feeling I'm going to go home to something destroyed…again."

"Can we get back on topic?"

"Fine, but we don't have anything to talk about."

"Us, Bella. We have to talk about us."

"What us, Edward? We were over many years ago. I love you once and you walked out on me. You came back and I gave you my trust again. I was betrayed by you, you left me twice and I couldn't sit there any longer. I moved on, I don't love you anymore."

"Listen to yourself, Bella. We were made for each other. You cant throw away true love for some cheap imitation. You cant even tell Nikel you love him. You've told me many times. That proves you still love me, you cant even say it to your husband."

Bella stayed silent, She didn't know what to say. It was true, she has never told Nikel she loved him. For some reason, something always held her back from saying it. Nikel always understood though, he never needed her to say it. It was like he could see into her soul and identify with what she felt. Bella's silence told Edward to continue.

"See Bella, you know what I say is true. Please Bella give me another chance, I promise you this time. We'll be together forever. I was scared before, I didn't want to cause you pain by turning you, I thought I did the right thing, I see the error of my ways now." Edward grabbed and held Bella's hand, "Give me another chance, love. I'll prove to you we were meant to be."

"Edward I…" Bella started.

Before she could continue, Edward leaned over and lightly kissed her, silencing all that would've been said.

At home, Loretta looked into the future and bowed her head, "I told him not to act upon it, his choices will be his damnation." She looked into the future a little more and silently wept, " This is Bella's decision then, I can not interfere like originally planned."

* * *

What do you think? I know cliff hanger right? And its short, you deserve better, well better is coming but I really wanted to end it there...And Well I know what's going to happen, you don't. Hehehe, if you want to me to continue, review! Reviews keep me going and updating, so please don't stop, I love all of them I get. 

Also here is the website for the story...Its not completely by any means but feedback would be nice...I can't find pictures of the characters right now, but if you really want you can send me some that you think looks like the characters and i might use them. Send them to Sess (underscore) is (Underscore) my (understore) babe (at) Yahoo . com ok? The website for the story is www. freewebs. com / no1schizo /

Take out the spaces.


	9. Nikel and Bella?

Hey everyone glad you all like the story and I love the reviews. For those who didn't read in the last chapter I finally got the website up and somewhat running. Its at www. Freewebs . Com / no1schizo / just remove the spaces. Please leave a comment in the guest book so I know people are at least looking at the website. Also check the site often for I post spoilers for the next chapter and other news on it. Thank you. Feel free to ask any questions either directed to me or one of the characters for I might put up a page on the site where the "characters" are answering questions lol. Just specify who the question is to. I'm only doing the page if I get enough questions.

* * *

At home, Loretta looked into the future and bowed her head, "I told him not to act upon it, his choices will be his damnation." She looked into the future a little more and silently wept, " This is Bella's decision then, I can not interfere like originally planned." 

Loretta allowed for her bleach blond hair to fall in front of her face as she stood there in silence. She didn't even notice when Nikel walked into the room.

"Loretta are you crying.…" He shifted his eyes back and forth, "Tearlessly, anyways."

She looked up at her 'Big Brother' and wondered if she should answer him. "Nikel, how much do you love Bella?" Loretta replied back instead. She watched Nikel's face turn serious, he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

"What did that sick bastard do?" He growled his voice low.

Loretta looked away unable to meet his gaze any longer. Nikel, growing furious, grabbed Loretta by the arm and wrenched her up until her feet were barely touching the ground.

"Loretta…You. Will. Tell. Me." Nikel snarled. She stared at her him suddenly afraid. Nikel was never one to get angry. Jealous, sometimes but usually he just joked around and has this anger that was more comical. Never in the 195 years she's been in this household has she ever seen him this angry, "What did you see Loretta? Don't hide it or lie to me."

Gently, Loretta told Nikel what he wanted to know or at least some of it. Instead of getting angrier, he dropped her arm and slumped to the ground.

"That fucker had the nerve to touch my girl." Nikel muttered, only half malice.

Loretta let out a sigh as she rotated her shoulder. She watched as Nikel got up and began stumbled out of the room.

"What are you going to do now, Nikel?" She asked, almost fearing for her brother. That's right the evil, insane, annoying Loretta actually cared about someone. She wasn't actually evil, she just loved to torment her family for some added drama. Plus, Sam was too much of a sissy to pass up.

"I'm getting Zachariah."

'Oh no…' Loretta thought falling back onto the couch. She closed her eyes as she replayed what she saw in her head, only a new vision added a little to it. Once again she looked like she was about to cry only this time she let out a dark almost insane laugh with it. Oh this will be good.

Bella walked out of the Cullen household to see it was already dark outside. With a sigh she realized she didn't drive herself here. Damn.

"I can give you a ride home." Edward announced appearing behind her. She turned to look at him and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Actually, Edward, I think I'll run home. Its too nice of a night." Bella replied, looking at the stars.

Edward smirked, "If you wish." He stated, "Would you like to come over tomorrow? Since it's a Saturday and Alice predicts an overcast with no rain." He chuckled at that.

Bella smiled at him, "I'll think about it." Was all she said. With a nod she took off running.

Running always made her feel free, no longer constricted, like she could run and leave all her problems and conflicts behind. While running she never had to think about what will happen next or worry about anything in particular. Running was life.

What Bella didn't know was, back at the house, everyone was having a little bit of a freak-out. Starting with Zach who was running all over the place, fussing over something or anything.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Jamie asked, watching Zach as he ran back and forth through the house.

Zach stopped long enough to give him a droll look, "Preparing, duh!" He continued to run around.

Jamie raised an eyebrow as he continued to follow Zachariah around, "For what?"

"All out war!" Zach replied, pulling out a bat, "No, that's not good enough." He threw it behind him.

Jamie shifted his head to keep from getting hit, "On who?"

Zach stared at Jamie, mouth open, "What do you live in a cave?"

"No I live in a hole, under a rock, in a river. No cave what so ever."

"I use to live in a cave," Zach muttered before flinching at the look Jamie was giving him, "Seriously though how can you not know. Its Nikel's idea, and if its his scheme everyone knows."

"Except me apparently, now are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Two words, my dear little brother," His smile turned sinister, "Edward Cullen."

Zach turned back to the closest he was looking in and pulled out a rifle, "Um…nope." Next a fan, "Definitely not." After that a dictionary, "Maybe if there was two." Suddenly his nose scrunched up, "Ew…"

"What now?"

"I thought we told Loretta to clean up after herself." Zach complained. Jamie rolled his eyes when he was what was in the closet.

"Yeah if the cops ever stop in a dead body in the closet doesn't look suspicious at all."

"I was thinking the same thing." Zach told him before digging around again, "I don't think a tennis racket will be a good weapon."

"Why are you looking for a weapon now."

"I told you…EDWARD CULLEN! Sheesh."

"Allow me to clarify: You have a bionic car, why are you looking for a weapon."

A light bulb appeared glowing over Zach's head, "Of course! Bionic Car. I'm so smart." He looked up at the light bulb, then at Jamie, "Hey how'd you turn that light on?"

"There's a light switch right by the door." Jamie said giving Zach a 'You're a retard' look.

"No comment."

"I thought not."

Bella stopped at the front of her house and as she looked through the window she had an urge to leave again. Everyone was running around like maniacs, which they were, and quite murderous…actually they looked normal. 'Loretta must've saw something.' Bella thought as she opened the door. All commotion stopped when Bella entered the foyer.

Not speaking to anyone she walked straight to the room she shared with Nikel and slammed the door.

"And a hello to you to, BELLA!" Allina yelled, shrugging at Sam and Loretta. Zach and Jamie who were still at the top of the stairs looked at her closed door.

"So….who wants to tell Nikel she's home?" Everyone stepped away and pretended to mind their own business for once.

As it turns out they didn't need to tell Nikel anything. He was waiting for Bella in their room. He watched as she walked in in all her gothic glory, brisk past him and took a seat on the window sill chair they had.

Nikel approached her and winced at the dead look in her eyes.

"I know what happened with you and Edward earlier. Loretta saw and I forced it out of her." Nikel started, watching his wife closely.

Bella nodded, but refused to speak. Nikel didn't come any closer to her and remained standing.

"I'm not mad at you for what happened, I know its not your fault, bastard Cullen."

"Shut up, Nikel." Bella's voice sliced through the air, cold as ice.

"So you've chosen then?"

Bella turned and met Nikel's eyes, "I made the right choice, Nikel. I know it."

Nikel looked down and nodded slowly, "I know, but it hurts so much."

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a confused look, "What does?"

"I had this whole idea of rescuing you for the evil villain, taking you back to my bed, and having my bloody way with you. Now you come home and ruined it." He pouted, "Zach will be so disappointed we aren't going to beat on him."

Bella smiled, "Role playing again, Nikel? You, the brave knight, and me, the helpless princess,….kinky…if anything though you're going to be the one tied up."

He laughed at her joke and sat down next to her on the window sill. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist and drew her close. Bella snuggled against his chest and let out a sigh.

"You know if you guys really want you could still exact your revenge. After all, he did kiss me."

"Don't remind me." Nikel growled, tightening his hold. Bella got out of his embrace and stood up. She sat down on the bed and gave Nikel an innocent, coy look.

"Nikel," She pleaded, "I'm going to have nightmares now if its not fixed, do you think you can help?"

He stood up and made his way over to the bed, "I dunno." He responded, before pushing Bella down against the bed. He laid himself out on top of her and smirked, "I'll do more then just fix it baby." He whispered, his voice husky, as he claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He growled as he tasted the remains of Edward. Using his tongue he quickly removed all evidence of taste of the vile creature. Bella moaned, lightly.

Nikel pulled back slightly, "I love you, Bella." he whispered. A silence came between them before Nikel sighed and continued to kiss her.

He knew she loved him, but sometimes, like now, he really wished he could hear her say it. It would make life so much easier.

Outside the room, the rest of the family stood wondering what Bella decided. Zach stepped forward, "I'm going to go check on them." He opened the door and poked his head in. Less than five seconds later his head came back out and his eyes were bulging.

"What's going on?" Allina asked.

"I cant say it…there's virgin ears around."

"Where?" Loretta asked, looking around.

"He means you guys." Sam explained.

"No I think he meant Gabriel." Jamie decided.

"My ears are not virgin." Gabriel growled.

"Dude," Zach exclaimed, "Then you've been doing it way wrong. Look in there and you'll learn the real way."

"Sick." Allina groaned, walking away.

"At least they made up." Sam announced, joining his wife.

"They're like rabbits." Jamie sighed, leaving.

"OH, I so wanted to him with my car!" Zach sulked.

Loretta remained in the hallway and tilted her head. Her eyes had a far away look cast in them. A few minutes later a menacing smile spread across her face, "Watch your back Edward."

Zach looked at her interested, "One, Two we're coming for you." He smiled, "So I do get to hit him with my car?"

"Something like that." Loretta relented.

"YES!"

Zach began to dance around.

"What the hell is going on out here!" Nikel waltzed out in black boxers (Author: Drool).

"Just planning on what we're going to do to Edward. I don't know about you but I'm hitting him with my car!"

"Nice…don't forget we have to buy Gabriel a car tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah. So what are we getting him this time?"

"Nothing to horrible…yet…." Nikel smirked.

Bella appeared in a robe next to Nikel, "Do I want to know what happened to the Hummer?"

"Um, No?"

* * *

So Bella's still with Nikel, and they're planning something. This chapter is over 2000 words, ha! Oh, The Cullen's will be back in the next chapter. Will Bella go over to Edwards house? What is this master plan? What kind of car is Gabriel getting next? Will I ever shut up? Probably not…Review and don't forget to check out the website. I'll have the spoiler up in the next couple of days. 


	10. shopping

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to check out my website .com/no1schizo/ Sorry about the updating issues

* * *

The next morning was as lovely as it could get for vampires. A beautiful overcast filled the sky, none the less the flowers were bloomed, the air was cool and birds were singing sweetly into the day.

BOOM!

"What the hell!?!" Nikel screeched, looking at the person to the right of him on the rooftop.

"Damn birds! That's for annoying me every morning for the last 2 months. Bloody bastards!"

Bella, who was on the left side of Nikel, looked over, "Zach, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah just peachy." Zach smiled, psychotically with a shotgun in one hand.

"Real convincing." Nikel muttered, shaking his head in confusion. He looked down trying to find the bird Zach shot out of the tree. He groaned, staring off into the neighbors yard.

"Mr. Ager is outside again…and he's staring at us."

"It is seven in the morning and a Saturday, why is he awake and outside already?" Zach growled, looking at his 'siblings.' Both stared at his shotgun, "Oh right. Hehe my bad."

Jonathon, who decided at that moment to go get the paper, walked outside and passed Mr. Ager.

"They're doing it again." Mr. Ager grunted, looking at Jonathon, "Those insane children of yours are doing odd things again. Don't think I don't see it. He just shot a bird with a gun and laughed hysterically about it."

"Did you take your meds this morning?" Jonathon asked like usual.

"Its not eight and I'm not senile." He muttered, "Plus the birds right there in my yard."

"A cat could've killed that bird, Mr. Ager." he reasoned, looking at the fallen animal.

"Oh yes, Mr. Kattalaka, because we all know that cats know how to shoot guns and leave bullets in the birds they kill." He replied sarcastically.

Jonathon smiled, "Now your catching on." And walked away.

"We are in deep shit." Zach announced looking at Bella and Nikel, or at least would've if they hadn't disappeared, "Damn it, they ditched me! Gotta hide, gotta hide."

"ZACHARIAH AMAR PONEK KATTALAKA!" Jonathon yelled, as soon as he was in the house.

"Oh no he yelled my real name….shit shit shit!" Zach yelled freaking out running around the roof.

"Your middle name is Amar?" Bella laughed, appearing next to him for a second time.

"Yeah so…?" Zach wondered stopping for a moment.

"Your first and middle name put together means The Lord Remembers Making A Home. Were your parents on crack by any chance?"

"it wasn't illegal back then ok?" Zach pouted.

"I WILL NOT CALL YOU AGAIN ZACH!" Jonathon yelled once more.

He sighed, "Better go face my doom." He looked around to see Bella had disappeared once again, "Coward." he growled trudging down below.

Downstairs Loretta and Jamie sat on the couch watching reruns of Blues Clues…well more like Jamie screaming and Loretta shaking her head.

"The clue is on the toilet! GOD DAMN IT! Look behind you, Joe fuck! You're stupider than Steve and I didn't know that was possible. LOOK. BEHIND. YOU. ASSWIPE!"

"Jamie, did you know no matter how hard you yell, Joe will not look any quicker." Loretta growled, staring at Jamie, but he ignored her.

"Oh look you found the clue, maybe Blue's trying to tell you she has to take a shit, ever think of that!" Loretta gawked at Jamie, he's been hanging around Zachariah too much.

Just then Bella and Nikel walked into the room, "Jamie leave." They both commanded. Hearing the seriousness of their tone he quickly left.

They stared down at Loretta, who was smiling innocently from the couch. Well...as innocent as Loretta can look anyways, evil child.

"You didn't tell Nikel everything you saw, did you Loretta?" Bella asked in sickly sweet voice, though you could hear the underlying threat.

"Why were you crying? Everything worked out nicely. Bella's still with us.." Nikel asked confused.

"Because.." Loretta started, "I saw the payback we give to Edward and it was so beautiful." Loretta turned and quickly left the room to find Jamie again. Bella and Nikel looked at each other.

"I don't trust her." He muttered. Bella nodded her head in agreement. Loretta has never been one to tell what she sees...she likes to surprise people.

"She's hiding something." Bella told him and he closed his eyes in a silent concurrence.

Loretta stood around a corner and whispered in a gloomy sing song voice, "Eight little ducks went out to play Weddle waddle Weddle waddle far away mother/father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack, but only seven little ducks came back."

Zach, who had just walked out of Jonathon's office after getting yelled at, shuddered as he heard her sing this, "Its almost as creepy as when she sang Mary had a little lamb, I will never look at those lyrics the same again." He cringed, leaving to find Nikel so they could get Gabriel his new car.

An hour later Nikel, Zach, and for some weird reason Samuel and Jamie went to go fetch Gabriel another new car. Gabriel, himself, was out with Jonathon and Tabitha hunting. Allina and Loretta were playing The Wii version 3.6, which was old, but still remotely fun. Bella wasn't sure how fun Mario Party 14 could be when one can see the future of what's going to happen and the other can read the mind of her opponent, but that wasn't really any of her business. It was like when she use to watch Edward and Alice play chess, only funnier.

Bella had been sitting upstairs, too bored to read, but not bored enough to play with the family, when the phone rang. Groaning she got up to answer it, since Loretta and Allina, obviously, wouldn't.

She picked it up and practically barked out a hello.

"BELLA!" Alice's jubilant voice rang out through the phone, "Are you going shopping with us today? Please, you really need some new outfits and Edwards even promised to come along and not complain!"

"Alice, I don't know what you saw or what Edward told you, but whatever happened yesterday at your house was a mistake. I'm with Nikel and the rest of the Kattalaka's. They are my family and mean the world to me. I'm going to stop living in the past, I'm no longer the weak little human you use to know." Bella took a deep breath, that felt good to finally say out loud.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked.

"Who?" She already knew.

"Nikel, do you really love him?"

"Alice, is Edward by any chance standing next to you?"

Alice ignored the questions, "Fine, don't answer, but please Bella come shopping with us. It'll be Esme, Edward, Emmett, you and I. We'll be on our best behavior we promise."

She was about to object when an idea struck her, "We're going to the city correct?" She waited for Alice's confirmation before continuing, "Well, I guess I can go on one condition."

"Anything." She agreed eagerly.

"I need to hunt before we leave." Bella smirked, she could almost see the faltered expression on Alice's face. A low murmuring told her she was discussing this with the rest of them.

After a brief pause Alice's voice returned to the phone, "Alright Bella, you win, you can hunt after we finish shopping. Come over as soon as you can."

"Perfect, see you in 10 minutes." Bella smiled, hanging up the phone. She turned around and had to put a hand over her now non-beating heart, "Damn it Loretta learn to make some noise when appearing behind someone."

"I can't believe after all that's happen you're still going out shopping with those fuckers." She snapped, ignoring Bella's attempt at a joke.

Bella's eyes narrowed into a glare, "I'm just going to mess with their heads you could say. You're the one with the future sight, nothing bad will happen."

Loretta watched as Bella went to downstairs to leave a note for Nikel. He will not be pleased to find out his wife is with the enemy. Oh well, it just meant more drama for Loretta to laugh at.

Bella met the Cullen's at the shopping center about an hour away from town. Alice seemed extremely happy to see her since she basically tried to crush her bones with a hug. Everyone else was a little less showy with their excitement. Slightly annoyed, Bella followed them around from store to store as Alice had everyone try on different types of clothing.

"Oh Bella you have to buy that!" She squealed when she walked out of the dressing room in a pale yellow sundress. Bella looked down at it.

"I'd rather suffer the three day transformation then wear this." She stated, disappearing back into the rooms to change. Alice pouted.

When she reappeared, Bella looked almost smug, "Ok I've been shopping with you and been around a lot of humans for hours, I need to hunt whether you like it or not." Everyone looked a little uncomfortable especially Edward. He had been staring at her the whole trip and it was really getting on her nerves.

They all followed her and could barely watch as she easily entranced some guy to pursue her to an empty alley. None of them could stand to be there when she drank him dry.

"How can you do that?" Esme asked quietly, when Bella re-appeared in front of them. Bella licked her lips and smirked.

"Easily all you have to do is get them to follow you to a secluded area then you-"

"No, I meant how can you stand yourself after you kill people."

In a detached sort of way, she shrugged. She's been doing it for years and barely noticed anymore. The Cullen's on the other hand found something seriously wrong with this.

" I should be going, my family will want me home soon and I really want to see Gabriel's new car."

Bella turned to walk away and only got a few feet before being stopped by Alice, "You never answered my question, you know."

"Which was?" She asked without turning around.

"Do you love him?"

Bella sighed, "He is my life. My very existence."

"Yes, but do you love him?"

"That's none of your business but yes I do."

"You do what?" Alice taunted, waiting for her to say it.

Bella growled, "You know what!" she hissed before disappearing.

"I think you pissed her off." Emmett muttered, while they all looked at him.

Bella ran all the way home and was just about to open the door when the most annoying music made her turn around. Coming up the driveway was a Brand new Avalanche, Zach driving mouthing the words to the song.

"if you wanna be my lover,

You gotta get with my friends."

They stopped by the door and Nikel jumped out of the car and collapsed on the ground.

"That was hell, complete and utter hell!" He looked at Bella, "Dear god save me, Zach is insane." Jamie soon joined him freaking out on the ground. Everyone but Zach looked horrified by the music.

"Ah…that was a fun ride." He smiled shutting the car down and went inside to find Gabriel.

"So how was your trip with the Cullen's?" Nikel asked innocently. Bella raised an eyebrow, "Allina contacted us via head mail."

"It was amusing to watch them squirm when I forced them to allow me to hunt." Bella allowed, causing Nikel to smile.

"That's my girl."

"You got him an Avalanche?" Allina cried out, coming out of the house with everyone else.

"Its acceptable." Gabriel deemed, hiding a smile.

"Why do you guys always drag us out here to look at your cars, we really don't care." Jonathon announced looking at his coven.

"Because we're including you in the family." Nikel replied.

"Next time, please don't." He stated walking back in with Tabitha.

"Grouchy ass." Bella muttered.

Loretta looked at the vehicle very carefully, "An Avalanche, eh? How ironic." They all looked at her, knowing she wouldn't involve them in this private joke.

"Ok…I really really want to know but I'm not even going to bother." Zach decided, looking at Loretta, "Tell me."

"No."

"Damn it I said tell me."

"I thought you weren't going to bother."

"But I wanna know!" Zach whined.

"Stop being a cry baby." Loretta shook her head.

Bella started to snicker, "Oh I get it, that's great I have to be there for that one."

"You get it?!? Come on tell me, Bella, please I'll love you forever and forever."

"And that's just creepy enough to make me not want to do it." Zach pouted.

"Fine be that way, I'm going to go take a drive and see if I can find any Cullen's to it." He left for his car.

"Ok have fun," Loretta and Bella called after him. They both shrugged.

"That reminds me, I still have to get revenge on that good for nothing Cullen." Nikel smirked wickedly, "Excellent."

* * *

I know I know long time no update but I updated now and seven pages! Can you believe it. I need everyone to read and review because its very important to me! Lol. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon because I actually have ideas for once. 


	11. Scrabble anyone?

So its been 3 months and I finally got over my stupid writers block and can finish this stupid story! Ok, not stupid but whatever. Now I have a whole plan for the rest of the story and there will be 3 to 4 more chapters after this one. I'm excited, because there is actually a plot! YAY! Well enjoy.

* * *

"That's one hell of a mess." Bella commented, staring down at the crunched up metal. Nikel was looking over to the left and shaking his head. 

"How? I just don't understand."

"I decided to not even ask anymore." Bella replied, following his gaze.

"Still….you saw what happened."

**-Flashback-**

Bella, Nikel, Zach, Loretta and Gabriel stood, looming, over a cliff. IT was a dead end drop and definitely fatal…to a mortal.

"Perfect!" Zach cheered before getting into the Lumina.

"How does he always manage to get me to do these stupid things?" Gabriel muttered, gulping at the drop.

"Well he does have the power to persuade." Bella recalled as Gabriel cursed.

"Well," Nikel interrupted, "Might as well get this over with." With a dejected sigh, Gabriel got into his Avalanche which he got two days ago.

Loretta laughed silently, already knowing what would happen. Bella whacked her behind the head telling her to stop ruining the fun.

Nobody exactly knew the series of events that led up to where they were now, but it had to do with Gabriel scoffing at Zach's supposed bionic car. Of course, Zach in retaliation made a bet to prove his car was bionic and Gabriel's just sucked. So, in some weird warped sort of fashion, they ended up on a cliff an hour before school.

"Go!" Nikel cried out suddenly, both cars took off. Loretta and Bella watched in awe as the cars suspended in mid-air. It was almost like a cartoon when gravity caught up to them as the cars rapidly hurled towards the ground. Within seconds Zach was driving his car back up to the cliff…Gabriel, on the other hand, was trying to put out the fire on his arm.

**-End flashback-**

"There goes another one of his cars," Zach commented, giving a high-five to Nikel.

"Ass…" Bella muttered, getting into the Mustang.

"I was proving a point." Zach explained, before rolling up the window and driving off to school. Nikel walked over to the Mustang.

"Hey, what about me!?" Gabriel growled, stalking up to him.

"See you there, sorry about the car." Faster than the eye could see Nikel got in the car and fled away, leaving an angry Gabriel behind.

"They left me." Gabriel turned around to see Loretta standing there glaring in the direction of the Mustang, "They will pay."

In the Mustang, Bella got a chill, "I have a bad feeling." She muttered, "Somebody's talking about us."

"Probably Loretta, we left her with Gabriel." Nikel laughed, taking a corner at 65 MPH, slower than usual.

"Oh yeah, we are so dead." Neither seemed to worried about this. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"So what car are you going to buy Gabriel next?"

"A bug."

"Oh…you're kidding."

"Nope, Zach and I already discussed it."

Bella just shook her head. She knew it was better to just let her husband do what he wanted.

"Don't give me that look, Bella!"

"What?"

"That 'you're a tard but I won't say it' look, it pisses me off."

"Sorry, I irritate you so much."

"Bella…"

"Drop it Nikel!"

They pulled into the school's parking lot and jumped out of the car. Bella began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Bell, I didn't mean it like that." Nikel explained, following behind her.

"Just drop it, Okay?" Bella muttered.

"Okay."

"Having a lovers spat?" A voice behind them called out.

"Bite me, Rose," Bella glanced over her shoulder, "before I bite you."

Rosalie glared at her and Bella smirked, "Looking at you reminds me," She turned to Nikel, "Take Jamie out…on the town tonight. Get what I mean? Its been awhile for both of you and you know he has less control."

"That's reassuring," Rose sneered. Nikel smiled not so innocently.

"Don't you ever get sick of being around yourself? Look you're giving me a headache I think I'll return the favor." Winking was all he did before walking away. Bella laughed when Rose grabbed her head with a wince.

"Bye, bye Cullens," Bella waved, strolling off.

They day passed without further incident, but Bella couldn't shake the bad feeling that had fallen around her. At the end of the day, Bella, Nikel, Loretta, Jamie and Gabriel all got into the Mustang. Sam, Allina, and Zach went in the Lumina.

Bella rolled down her window, "I have to ask…does anyone else feel it?"

Zach tilted his head, but Allina called out from the backseat, "The feeling something is wrong? Its almost suffocating."

"yeah."

"Maybe its because our powers are all in the psychic division that we can feel it." Loretta spoke up, "The feeling something bad is coming for us."

"What do you see, Lore?" Bella asked.

"Nothing and it worries me. Never in my life have I had my vision go Black but at the moment that's what our future is." Her eyes worried, she leaned against Jamie as a comfort.

Bella's eyes widened in fear, "The last time this happened werewolves appeared around the Cullens."

"I hope you're wrong, Bella." Nikel whispered.

"I do, too, for this time they Were's will not be my friends."

The ride home was hurried, the feeling of dread would not disappear. That didn't stop conversation though, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Hey Gabriel, Zach and I had Jonathon pick you up your new car." Nikel laughed, causing Gabriel to groan.

"What is it this time?"

"A Black bug, current year."

"Thanks…I guess."

They pulled into the driveway and everyone jumped out. Together they entered the house and looked around for Jonathon and Tabitha.

They found Jonathon in the study, digging vigorously through books.

"Jonathon?" Allina whispered, even Nikel and Zach were quiet.

"The werewolves are among us."

"How-" Bella started.

"Do I know?" Jonathon finished, "They appeared in the woods when I got back from getting Gabriel's car. Tabitha's life was forfeited.

They grew quiet at the news. Loretta let out a growl, "Why couldn't I see this! I'm always prepared."

"What difference does it make you're not allowed to defy fate. Even you know that." Bella spoke up.

"Better then anyone." Loretta added grimly.

"What do we do now?" Jamie's almost Black Red eyes narrowed angrily.

"My dear brother, we kiss our ass's goodbye." Nikel replied.

"Way ahead of you." Zach spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm researching Werewolves from some books written by other vampires. So far none have been helpful. They were created to destroy us, we are in for one hell of a battle." Jonathon growled, thinking of the loss of his mate.

"We will avenge Tabitha." Allina agreed solemnly.

"But at what price?" Loretta asked, "I cant see anything, I can not prepare us for the upcoming problems we will face."

"Its like being mortal again I suppose," Bella mumbled, "We don't know what our future holds anymore than they do."

"Nikel, Bella." Jonathon spoke up sharply, making up his mind, "I want you two to go to the Cullen's house. See if they give us any information and if they'll help us. We can not allow petty little grudges stand in our way."

"Yes, sir." They both agreed, turning to leave.

"Watch each others backs, we are going to try to make it out with no more deaths."

"Impossible." Loretta argued, "By the end of this war half of us will be dead."

"I thought you couldn't see the future, Lore." Jamie questioned.

"That is not a prediction just a guess and nothing more."

"I hope you guessed wrong, child." Nikel garbled, leaving the room. Bella followed closely behind. Zach looked around at all the solemn faces around him.

"So…who wants to play scrabble?"

* * *

I know I know shitty ending and short chapter. This is the shortest out of the next 3-4 chapters so yeah. The last chapter is very long. Yes there will be characters dying in the last chapters. Someone dies in every chapter, I'm not saying it's a major character, it could just be a poor milk man who happened to be in the wrong area but someone dies in every chapter until the end. Now that you've read it please Review! 


	12. No one to help

Since this story is written before Eclipse, the Cullen's plus Bella never fought against the young vampires. They never had the help of the werewolves. The Cullen's left a second time basically at the end of New Moon, roughly. Bella's friendship with Jacob was never rekindled because of Nikel coming to town so soon after. Because of that, Bella isn't as attached to the werewolves and this will not be as difficult as it would first seem. Though, I have to say Bella does know quite a bit about the werewolves, but since Carlisle had to deal with them before (the treaty) they were hoping the Cullen's could help non-the-less.

Jacob might be in the story, he might not. I'm not sure yet, what I want to do with that….

* * *

Nikel and Bella approached the Cullen's house, warily. Bella knew Nikel didn't want to be here, something was just giving her that feeling.

"Can we go home yet? I'm bored, lets go home. We don't have to talk to them, its fine." Nikel rambled, causing Bella to bite her cheek. Oh yeah, she was just getting that feeling.

"Shut up, Nikel, before I pop you a new one."

"Oh, somebody's cranky. Does Bella need a time out?"

She gritted her teeth before knocking. The next few seconds were, thankfully, silent before Edward answered the door.

"Oh great, what do you two want?"

"We came to have tea with you," Nikel replied, "What do you mean what do we want? Its obviously for business purposes."

"Nikel, shut up!" Bella growled.

"Best idea I've heard today," Edward smirked, causing Nikel to glare at him.

"Watch it, Edward. We have important news to tell you, can we come in?" Bella sighed, bringing Nikel along was a horrible idea.

Edward looked at Nikel, scrutinizing him, "Will he behave?"

"I won't piss on your rug if that's what you mean."

"Nikel! Don't be rude."

"What? He had it coming."

"I'm sure he did," Bella soothed, laying a hand on his bicep, "Edward this is really important."

"Come in." Edward sighed, walking away to gather the rest of his family. Bella bit her lip remembering what happened the last time she saw the Cullen's. Hopefully, they wouldn't bring that up.

Both stood in the foyer, waiting. Nikel, never having been in the house before, looked around, learning the basic outline. Bella never understood his need to know all escape routes and floor plans but she assumed it stemmed from his human years.

"Impressed?" Bella asked, teasing him.

"Our house is better." He replied, scrunching his nose at the cleanliness.

"Just because they don't have weapons hidden throughout their house like Loretta does means nothing."

Nikel shrugged, not convinced, "Maybe we should pawn Gabriel off on them. He'd fit right in."

"Nice to know you're so close to your family." Emmett announced, walking first into the room. Everyone else followed from various parts of the house.

"Oh my God, its children of the corn!" Nikel screamed as everyone came out of a different room.

Bella shook her head, "Honestly, this is a somber time, can't you be serious?"

"No, honestly, I can't. Did you honestly have to waste your breath asking me?"

"Somber?" Carlisle intervened, questioning Bella's choice of words.

She sighed, "Is there a place we can sit?" There was a defeated note in her voice.

Nodding, they all made a short trip to the living room sitting around the room on couches. Bella and Nikel sat together on a loveseat.

"What's going on?" Esme asked first, knowing Alice hasn't seen anything.

"One of our coven mates was attacked and killed earlier today by werewolves." Bella started.

"Werewolves?" Carlisle repeated, sharply.

"Yeah, you know, werewolves. Smelly, ugly, furry huge beasts, long fangs, they growl and go Rawr, rawr, rawr." He shaped his hands to look like claws when he growled to emphasize his point.

"So do you, but we don't comment on it." Bella snorted, knowing if she could blush she would be, in embarrassment.

"Is he retarded?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Nikel. She couldn't believe she thought he was hot at one point. Okay, he was still hot, but completely stupid.

"I'll have you know-" Nikel never got to finish. A decorative Orange whacked him in the head. The Cullen's froze for only a second before remembering Bella's power.

Bella was leaning against the chair, completely at ease. There was not one tense muscle in her body.

"Oh look a way to shut him up." Edward chuckled. A pear was flying at his head, which he easily avoided. Both fruits hovered back into the basket.

"May I ask who was killed?" Carlisle tried to defuse the situation.

"Since, sadly, it wasn't Nikel." Edward added. Bella laid a hand on Nikel's arm, keeping him calm. Another wave of calm went through the air. Bella shot a look at Jasper.

"Tabitha, Jonathon's mate." Bella continued, "She was traveling through the woods. Before you even ask I will admit we're not sure how many there are."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured, "Why are they here from Washington?"

"Something must of alerted them of our families presence." Nikel's voice was thoughtful, "Apparently, staying within their own territory has become quite boring. I'm going to assume it's the same pack as La Push."

"Yes and No." Alice piped up, "It's the pack from La Push, but its younger newer members. Most of the last pack probably continued aging."

Bella looked confused, "Aging? Probably?"

Edward sighed, "Apparently, Jacob never informed you of certain things. Werewolves don't age until they stop changing forms."

"So, essentially, the original pack could still be the same age." Bella stated, "Fascinating, I knew you would know more than I."

The Cullen's and the Bendig's spoke, for once, civilly for the next hour. Like everything else, good things must come to an end.

"Will you help us fight?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked away, "We made a treaty with them to prevent war."

That was all Bella needed to hear. She spoke before Nikel could say something stupid, "I see. Thank you for comparing knowledge with us." Bella rose smoothly out of her seat, "We will take our leave."

Nikel glared at the Cullen's as they all headed towards the door. He didn't understand why Jonathon even wanted their rivals help anyway.

Edward noticed the look on Nikel's face and decided to see what he was thinking. Focusing on him, he was surprised by what he heard.

'In 1814 we took a little trip, down with Colonel Jackson to the mighty Mississip, we packed a little bacon and we packed a little beans…'

"What the hell? Is that Johnny Horton?" Edward was astonished.

Surprisingly, it was Bella who replied, "Edward if you have any respect you would stay out of my families head. Nikel is respectful enough to order Allina out of your heads and Zach from persuading you. You could show the same courtesy."

Nikel and Bella disappeared into the night. Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who's the real leader of that coven. Is it Jonathon? Or is it Nikel?"

Back home, Nikel and Bella enter what seemed to be war zone. Plants were overturned, vases were smashed, and there was random dents in the floor.

"What the fuck?" Nikel yelled.

Bella shook her head, "They're playing scrabble again."

Gabriel, at that moment, came flying down the stairs. Zach was right behind him. In one leap they toppled, wrestling, down the steps.

"Don't make up words, you stupid shit!" Zach growled, bashing Gabriel's head against the floor, "Affidavit is not a word."

Bella groaned, "Zach…Affidavit is a word. it's a law term."

"Oh…" He let go of Gabriel and stood up, "Ok then. Fair enough." He went back into the room they were playing in.

Gabriel picked himself off the floor. He didn't even look at them, just walked right out.

"Ungrateful ass." Bella muttered.

"Teach you to help. I would've let Zach smack him a couple more times."

Bella shrugged, walking into the room Zach headed into. After a quick roll of his eyes, Nikel followed.

"Loretta foresaw the Cullen's wouldn't help us and Allina explained the info Bella passed onto us via Brainmail." Samuel explained, as Nikel waltzed in.

Loretta, Zach, Samuel and Allina sat around a scrabble board. Bella was leaning against the wall next to Jonathon. Jamie was standing next to Loretta, his Black eyes glaring.

"What's going on?" Nikel questioned, glancing around.

"We're on our own." Jonathon stated, "The Cullen's won't help us. We tried to contact Bree and Kat but to no avail."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Bree and Kat use to be a part of the coven before Bella joined. Bree, if memory serves correct, was the one who changed Jonathon. That started the whole chain reaction.

"They wouldn't be much help anyways. They know how to deal with newborns, not werewolves." Allina spoke quietly.

"All the same…we could use more help. Allina will try them again later." Jonathon decided. Everyone shrugged, not wanting to argue the fact anymore.

Just then, Gabriel reappeared in the room, fuming.

"What a piece of shit!" He swore.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"I was going to take my new car out for a drive but guess what!" Gabriel snarled, "A stupid bug hit it and it literally fell apart."

Nikel snickered, "Nice."

"You planned this." Gabriel accused.

"No, but its funny as hell."

"I expect a new car."

"What!?" Nikel and Zach both screamed.

"You bought me a horrible vehicle, I expect a new one."

"The hell with….Actually okay Gabriel we'll get you a new car…" Nikel's smile could only be summed in one word; Sinister.

The next day at school the Bendig clan was usually quiet.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Nikel asked Zach, as they whole family, for once, sat together for lunch.

"We're assuming a lot you know. We don't know how many of them there are. We're down to nine. We can't wait for Bree and Kat to answer. We're not even sure the Volturi let them live." Zach replied, getting up and walking away.

Bella looked at Nikel, confused.

"Zach was in love with Bree." Nikel explained, "Both Bree and Kat took the blame for breaking the rules about no vampire under 15. The Volturi took them away. Nobody knows what their punishment was."

Bella nodded in understanding. Poor Zach, how awful, not knowing. Lunch went by in silence after that. The last class of the day was finally here.

The phone rang in the middle of English, groaning the teacher got up to answer it. He spoke briefly, before hanging up and turning to the class.

"Zachariah Bendig," He points to Zach, who was about to blow a spit ball at Edwards head. Zach's teacher was gone today so his class had joined the writing class for the day, "The office called to release you immediately."

Jumping for joy, Zach made a run for the door. Nikel, Gabriel, and Bella watched him leave, frowning at one another. There was something bad happening if only Zach was called out. His persuasion was needed for something and it couldn't be good.

Bella suddenly got a worried look on her face. Turning to Nikel her face was horrified, "Nikel…please, please, PLEASE tell me, you took Jamie out hunting last night. Don't you dare tell me you forgot, I'll maim you."

"Ok…I just won't tell you then."

"Shit."

Zach walked slowly into the elementary/middle school. Loretta had called him. His persuasion powers were needed. Grumbling to himself he opened a classroom door to see Loretta blocking it. He easily pushed past her.

Teacher and students were huddled against one corner wide-eyed. A corpse laid three rows away. Jamie glared, bright red eyes gleaming, as Zach approached him.

"Idiot." He muttered before appearing before the rest of the class, "Nobody was killed, go back to your seats and continue normally. One kid never showed up today."

"Jeffrey." Jamie murmured.

"Ok Jeffrey, then." Zach continued on like this until the whole group believed him. Loretta and Jamie took care of the body. Within a half hour nobody remembered any of it including Zach being there. The would remember, however, in their darkest nightmares.

Loretta, Zach and Jamie left school. Soon enough they were joined by the rest of the family.

"Jonathon contacted me." Allina whispered, looking away, "Volturi called."

They were all alone in the woods a half hour from town. There was a slight breeze but nothing dangerous.

"What did they say?" Jamie questioned, his body stiff.

Loretta walked over to him and took his hand in hers. It was simple gesture but Jamie took comfort in it and relaxed.

"Even with it now covered you still exposed vampires to humans. Jamie, you are to be put to death on the orders of the Volturi. If we don't do it, they will." Allina sighed, "And Aro says hi to Bella."

"Of course." Bella groaned, rolling her eyes.

Everyone stared at Jamie, waiting for it to sink in. His shoulders slouched, his head down, Jamie looked defeated.

"You saw." He stated rather than asked.

Loretta looked ashamed, "I did."

Jamie nodded in acceptance. Nobody moved after that. Jamie, was surprisingly, the first to react.

"I don't want the Volturi to be the last things I see before my existence ends."

Loretta smiled sadly, "It was my fault you were brought into this existence. Its only fair that I pull you out."

Looking at Loretta you see an eight year old girl but gazing into her eyes you see a woman. One that's been to hell and back.

"I'm going to make this as painless as possible." Loretta explained, "Nikel get me an ax."

Nikel disappeared. Everyone looked calm, including Jamie and Loretta. There was no point to fight, the outcome would remain.

"Here." Nikel said reappearing beside Loretta. Taking the ax in her small hands she dismissed Nikel. Everyone stood back as Jamie kneeled before her.

Everyone stopped breathing as Loretta raised the weapon.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too and I don't blame you." Was all he replied before the ax decapitated him. Quickly Loretta drew out a match and burned the body.

"The deed is done, Jane, you can leave." She growled, turning away from the fire.

"So it is." A voice from the woods answered, laughing.

"Jane," Zach called, "How is Kat and Bree?"

"Who?" Was the innocent reply as she left. Sighing, they all turned back to the blazing fire.

"Good-bye my love."


	13. The past,the present,to the future

Note same as last chapter: Since this story is written before Eclipse, the Cullen's plus Bella never fought against the young vampires. They never had the help of the werewolves. The Cullen's left a second time basically at the end of New Moon, roughly. Bella's friendship with Jacob was never rekindled because of Nikel coming to town so soon after. Because of that, Bella isn't as attached to the werewolves and this will not be as difficult as it would first seem. Though, I have to say Bella does know quite a bit about the werewolves, but since Carlisle had to deal with them before (the treaty) they were hoping the Cullen's could help non-the-less.

This is the second to last chapter. I'm thinking about making either a prequel or a sequel to this story. There will be more about that though next chapter. If you want me to continue with one of those two leave a review and I'll give you a summary of them in the final chapter to decide on.

* * *

Its been three months since the death of Jamie and Tabitha. The Volturi has left them alone and nobody has seen or heard from the wolves. Gabriel finally got his new four wheel way of travel, which he was extremely excited about.

"What the hell is that?" Gabriel growled, staring near the ground.

"It's a little wagon." Nikel answered.

"A little red wagon." Zach added, "You keep destroying everything with an engine so we thought we'd play it safe."

"I destroy them?!" Gabriel's voice raised in outrage.

"Yes and we find it very depressing you keep destroying presents we give you." Nikel put a hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"I wanna go riding in my little red wagon!" Zach laughed in a singsong voice, "Come on Gabriel, sing along."

"You guys suck. I'll be in my room." Gabriel snarled, stalking toward the house.

"Yeah, well I'll be in my room." Nikel huffed, acting like a three year old. He followed Gabriel into the house.

"Well…uh…I'll go to my room, too!" Zach yelled after them, storming over to the garden shed.

Bella and Loretta, who had been sitting on two tree stumps three feet away, shrugged. The boys were retarded, no refuting that.

Raising an eyebrow, Bella watched Loretta pick a piece of bark off the tree about seven inches long. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the stick forward.

"Ow!" A voice, half-way across the yard cried out, "Ah! A splinter!"

"Lore, didn't 'Lina tell you to stop hurting Sam." Bella scowled.

"Frequently, does it really mater though?"

Bella shrugged again, "I suppose not." She looked towards the shed, "What do you think he's doing in there?"

"Humping a pitchfork."

"Loretta!" Bella shouted in surprise.

"You were thinking the same thing, admit it."

Bella groaned, what an impossible child. How could so much evil fit in one little body?

Bored neither felt the need to move. Even while lost in their own thoughts they were both thinking of one thing: werewolves.

Nobody knows where they went off to but nobody is naïve enough to think they're gone. They didn't know what they were waiting for, but it wasn't good.

"What are you two doing out here?" Allina asks, pulling a stray blond curl behind her ear.

"Enjoying winter break." Bella responded, looking around.

"Some winter, there's not even snow." Allina complained.

"It'll snow next week." Loretta commented, absentmindedly, "At least I can foresee that still."

"Still angry you didn't know Tabitha was going to die." Bella replied.

"Yes, that too. Its more like who'd going to die next. I don't know and that's difficult."

The other two nodded solemnly. They could hope and wish for no more deaths but that would be overly optimistic thinking.

Bella stood up, "I'm going to go find Nikel." She disappeared, only to stop in front of Nikel's door. Swiftly she opened it and walked in. Nikel was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Staring at the stars again? Bella whispered, biting her lip. Though it was actually morning…

"Don't worry, I didn't remove the ceiling again. I was just thinking."

She released a sigh of relief. Last time he killed the ceiling, it rained and Loretta laughed for days.

Bella crawled into the bed, allowing Nikel to wrap her up in his arms. They stayed like that for hours, needing nothing else. Finally, Nikel spoke.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Bendig."

"I…know you do." Bella choked out. Nikel sighed but didn't release her. Both were startled out of their quiet haven by a screech from downstairs.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Both raced down the steps to see everyone in the foyer…Zach was missing chunks of hair.

"I told you I got in a fight with the lawn mower!"

"Why?" Bella asking, shaking her head.

"He was taking up more than his fair share of the bed." Zach replied, indigently, "Plus he was cheating on me with that hoe."

"Hoe? What hoe?" Allina asked, dreading the answer.

"The one in the corner of the shed."

"You mean the lawn tool?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Uh yeah!" Zach replied, "That dirty hoe took my mower."

Nikel raised an eyebrow, "This is coming from the guy who took three girls to the school dance fifty years ago."

"You know the song. Santa's always watching. I'm just trying to do what he told me to do…ho, ho, ho bitch!"

Bella smacked her forehead in annoyance.

"Fifty years ago…man that makes him sound like a senile old pedophile." Samuel muttered.

"Well I am two hundred and twenty three years old." Zach announced shrugging.

"Really? You look remarkably well." Bella teased, walking down the rest of the steps.

"Thanks hot stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're too kind."

"So what are you going to do with your hair?" Gabriel questioned, "Even though it'll grow back in like five minutes…"

"Of course, he'd be the one to care." Nikel mumbled.

"Shut up, Nikel." Gabriel hissed.

"Hey, hey, both of you shut it. It was an honest question so I'll show you." Zachariah smirked, as he pulled out a tie-dye skater hat out of this pocket and put it on, "Taadaa!"

"Did you make that in the toilet?" Allina asked.

"Yep."

"You know you look retarded right?" Bella added.

"yep."

"And that you smell like piss?" Nikel continued.

"Uh huh and Gabriel forgot to flush."

"Is that my favorite skater hat?" Samuel screamed.

"Yes, and the questioning is over." Zach replied before disappearing.

"Well that was stupid. You know we're all a little more retarded for being here listening to that." Loretta spoke before heading to the living room, "Bella or Nikel answer the door. Preferably Nikel."

Shrugging, Nikel walked over to the door and opened it, "Gabriel your new family is here." Nikel called out opening it wider to reveal the Cullen's.

"ha ha ha." Gabriel growled, walking towards the kitchen to eat.

"Oh yeah, we're suppose to feed that…" Nike's face was thoughtful.

"What do you want?" Bella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to invite us in." Edward smirked.

"Probably not." Nikel said, his face serious.

"Behave." Jonathon barked, waltzing into the room.

"I was." Nikel pouted, crossing his arms.

"You can come in, Cullen's." Jonathon announced.

The Cullen's wandered in glancing between Jonathon and Nikel. They were glaring dangerously at one another. Muttering incoherently, Bella stepped in-between them.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" She asked her voice like ice. Use to seeing her with contacts they winced as Blood Red eyes stared them down.

"Eight." Alice commented, staring back at the one she once saw as her sister.

"Sure…" Nikel's confused voice shot through the silence.

"We got near the Were's and by reading their minds we figured out there is eight of them."

"You couldn't call to tell us this why?" Bella muttered.

"We were just in the woods now. It was just easier."

"You'll do that yet you still won't help us." Jonathon stepped in, "I don't like that we're even numbered."

"You understand why we cannot help." Carlisle replied.

"Of course," Jonathon agreed, his voice was pleasant yet sharp as he continued, "you understand when I ask you to leave."

"Of course." Carlisle smiled using Jonathon's answer. The Cullen's swiftly walked out the door. Edward stopped to give a lingering look at Bella before leaving last.

"Gabriel you missed your chance." Nikel hollered, after slamming the door shut.

"Shut up, you fucking ass." Gabriel growled, reappearing with a sandwich.

"No that's you…I fuck p-"

"NIKEL!" Bella screeched, causing Nikel to smirk.

"What, honey?" He replied innocently.

"I'm going for a walk in the woods like usual…" Bella finally decided leaving the room.

Gabriel and Nikel stood in the room for a few minutes, staring each other down. Gabriel, suddenly, tilted his head to the side.

"Aren't there werewolves in the woods?"

"Shit." Was all he heard as Nikel disappeared.

Bella walked silently through the thick debris. It probably wasn't the best idea to come here, but she really didn't care right now. She put a force field around her when a twig behind her snapped. Turning quickly she came face to face with someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Jacob Black, its been a long time. You haven't changed one bit."

"Bella? Charlie told me that you punked out after Edward left…" He replied, "Of course, they never found your body when you died."

"Of course." Bella agreed, smirking.

"when you found out what I was you called me a murderer. Now who's the murderer Bella? Those Red eyes of yours cannot lie to me." He whispered, "I would rather Edward taking you away then what you've become."

"Do you wish to kill me, Jake?" Bella's voice was almost taunting, "I am, after all, a human killing vampire and you are a human protecting werewolf."

"You were once my best friend and I loved you. I don't think I could ever kill you."

"Then leave." Bella's voice was thick, "Please, Jacob. This isn't your territory. Go back to Washington and never come back. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't do that. I have to obey orders. Since I didn't take the alpha position when Sam offered it to me. Sam's grandson now rules the pack. I am only second in command."

"Then this is war, my friend."

Jacob smirked, "I'll be seeing you."

Jake took off in a run. Bella stood, watching him go. There was a haunted look on her face. Fifty years ago she believed she could never hurt Jacob. Then again she also believed that she would join the Cullen's.

"All is fair in love and war," Nikel quoted, walking into the clearing, "Another ex-boyfriend."

"He wishes," Bella muttered, falling gracefully to the ground.

"Oh, somebody was popular," He teased, standing next to her.

She looked up at him, "I caught your eye."

"More like I caught you…you were so clumsy."

"Very funny."

"I thought so, too."

"There's a war coming." Bella whispered.

"And we keep losing people."

They spent the next hour in the clearing in total silence. It was mid-afternoon by the time Bella finally stood up. The two walked slowly back to the house, enjoying the scenery.

"Where have you been?" Allina cried out, when the two entered the property.

"Out for a walk." Bella replied, calmly.

"You were gone for quite some time. Jonathon got impatient and went looking for you. I think he was also looking to avenge Tabitha."

Bella's eyes widened as the weight of the situation sunk in.

"Allina," Nikel ordered, "get the rest of the family. We're going after Jonathon."

Five minutes later they headed into the woods.

"I can't see Jonathon," Loretta announced, meaning he confronted a werewolf.

The group approached a huge clearing. The large fire on one side told them all they needed to know. Jonathon was dead. An awful smell coming from a corpse besides the fire told them he took out a Were with him.

"IF we fight the Weres I get the large Russet one." Bella called, looking at her family.

"Whatever. I get a frisky one." Zach yelled.

"Don't you mean feisty?" Allina questioned.

"You're killing it not having sex with it…Or at least I hope not." Sam added.

"Don't even give him that idea," Nikel teased, playfully pushing Zach.

"You know we really don't look threatening." Loretta spoke up looking around.

"How so?" Gabriel asked.

"Zach's dressed like in colorfully hippy clothes, Allina looks like a Barbie doll, and Sam looks like a stoner about to fall asleep." Loretta explained, "The only scary one is Gabriel who looks like a lawyer."

"Don't forget we have an albino eight year old." Bella continued, "That's scary…NOT!"

"Exactly." Loretta nodded.

"Good we have the element of surprise." Nikel cheered.

"Sure…lets go with that." Bella groaned.

Growling from the other side of the clearing brought them out of their banter. Seven giant wolves sauntered out and approached their fallen comrade.

"Oh shit. They're pissed," Allina commented. They all looked surprised she swore.

"Well duh!" Nikel and Zach yelled at Allina.

'They're synchronizing and are going to attack us,' Allina thought to the others as she read the wolves mind, 'Jump in three, two, one.'

Everyone ran in different directions as the wolves came at them. Playing smart Bella and Nikel moved away from the still-blazing fire. Soon Bella found herself face-to-face with Jacob once again.

"Lets dance, Jake. I don't want to hurt you." Jacob nodded his massive head and jumped at Bella.

A few feet away Nikel was running circles around a petite female wolf.

"My mama always told me to never hit a girl." He smirked, "That's why I can't punch Edward….hm…she never said I couldn't hit a bitch though…" He laughed at his own joke as the wolf made another run at him.

"I don't think so…you're too slow." He taunted.

"Nikel stop teasing the hairballs." Loretta growled, as she dodged a paw coming at her head. The wolf she was fighting was huge and bulky. That also made him slow.

"How come you get the tough looking Were?!" He whined.

"Because I'm not a wuss." Was the reply. Rolling her eyes, Loretta missed a beat. She ended up getting whacked across the clearing. She got up quick enough, but almost faltered again when she saw Zach…how the hell…

"Whoo!" Zach screamed, "Run doggy run. Heehaw!" The Bendig family were all wondering the same thing. How the hell he got up on the wolf.

"They're not horses you twit." Gabriel growled, throwing his wolf to the ground.

"ohhhh…."Zach said, shrugging. With that he raised his fist and brought it down hard on the wolf's spine. A howl of pain could be heard throughout the are. And then there was silence. Zach, then, got up to help Loretta with her target. Who he should've helped was Allina.

Allina stood on the opposite side of the field from Bella and Nikel. She was not faring as well as the rest of her family.

"Allina stop worrying about your nails getting dirty and get into the fight." Sam hollered from about ten feet away.

"Be quiet, Sam." Allina shot back. The wolf she was fight took the moment of distraction to sink his teeth into her.

Without hesitating he swung his huge head, throwing her into the fire about two feet away.

Enraged, Sam rammed into the wolf in front of him. Not giving him a chance to react Sam grabbed him and snapped his neck.

Turning he approached the wolf that killed his wife. The wolf was huge, second only to Jacob. His fur was as Black as night. His eyes were sharp, angry.

No words were spoken. Sam jumped at the wolf. Giving a wolf-like smirk the wolf dodged then countered by knocking into Sam from the side. He faltered but recovered swiftly. Moving slightly he brought up his leg and kicked out the wolf's right hind leg. A snap resonated through the woods. Growling, the now limping wolf stood to face Sam head on.

Bella and Jacob continued to dodge around each other. Neither one attacking the other.

"Which ones the alpha, Jake?" Bella whispered, "if we take him out you lead correct?"

Jacob nodded, hesitantly. He jerked his head to the Black wolf Sam was fighting.

"Of course." Bella groaned. She continued looking around.

Allina was dead so they were down to six people. Zach, helping Loretta now, killed his wolf. Gabriel had taken out his wolf but is injured to the extent of immobility for the moment. Sam had taken out his wolf and is now fighting the alpha. The wolves were down to four.

A scream shook Bella out of her thoughts. The Black wolf was watching the fire with a satisfied look on his face. The vampires were down to five.

Bella searched for Nikel and immediately noticed the wolf he was fighting was slowly herding him towards the fire.

"I have to try." Bella explained, taking off. Jacob watched her go. He knew he was betraying this pack. Yet he also knew their alpha would soon have them all dead then admit defeat and retreat. Retreating with three was better than all dead.

The Black wolf had barely turned before Bella was on him. Limping he was barely able to dodge the fist flying towards his face.

Growling, the wolf swung around and tackled Bella down. That was a big mistake. Before he could bite her head off she kicked her food deep into the sensitive stomach above her. Howling in pain, Bella grabbed the front paw and flipped the wolf away from her.

Jumping onto her feet, she stared down the Black beast in front of her. An evil smirk curled onto her lips. There, her fight would end there.

Feigning to the left she used her vampire speed to return to the right. She rammed herself into his shoulder. This caused the wolf to falter back.

Loretta, known to be faster than a normal vampire, appeared before the alpha with a smirk.

"How do you like fire?" She asked, pushing him that final step into the blaze. The wolf tried to get out but Bella finally used her telekinesis to hold him there until death.

"Why didn't you use your powers earlier?" Loretta questioned, watching the fire. They ignored Jacob, who was rounding the other two wolves into a retreat. They ignored the rest of their family, who gathered around them.

"I wasn't sure my powers worked on them. Zach and your power didn't. I didn't want to stop to take that chance." Bella explained, leaning back against Nikel.

"I can't persuade animals." Zach muttered.

"At least its over now." Nikel whispered, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"We came to this town with ten." Gabriel said quietly.

"We went to battle with seven." Loretta continued.

"And now we have five." Bella finished.

They all nodded, not knowing what else could be said. All eyes turned to Zach as he headed towards the trees again.

"What are you doing?" Loretta called out, sounding annoyed.

"It's over, the fights done…I need some time to think." Zach replied, disappearing.

"I never thought I'd hear Zach and think in the same sentence." Bella muttered.

"What happens now?" Gabriel wondered out loud.

"We lost so many. Now I can't torment Sam. I might as well return the super glue I was going to put on the ceiling." Loretta sighed.

"I have to admit crowbar tags going to suck now." Nikel persisted.

"Idiots." Bella muttered, "We might as well go home. There's nothing for us here now."

"There's nothing for us there either." Gabriel reminded them.

"Lets head somewhere else then." Bella decided.

"I've never been to Alaska…" Gabriel started.

"NO! A family much like the Cullen's live there."

"Anyone ever been to Canada?" Nikel asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Can anyone say road trip?" Bella smiled.

"As long as we go the providence that speaks French. I miss the old language." Loretta added.

"Fine but you're going to have to translate everything." Nikel conceded.

"Lets go pack," Bella wrapped up, "We'll leave as soon as Zach returns."

They headed back towards the house. Nikel ran around them the whole way pretended, much to Loretta's annoyance, to speak French.

"Shut up you ball munching cow humper."

"Who told you about that!"

* * *

One more chapter to go and then we're finished….for now. What a sad chapter I had a hard time writing all the deaths in this one. I'm also not that good at writing fight scenes but I tried. Review!!!!! BTW: this chapter was twelve pages long…heck yeah! 


	14. Score 1 for water

Oh my god! Hanabi of Seireitei you're my hero. I've already started the sequel to this story and I now have a complete plot yay!!!!! I actually have the first three chapters of it written but not typed. My first plan is to go through this story and fix spelling errors and other errors due to my stupidity…like Jamie not being acknowledged in the first chapter….yeah…So I will be going through this story and typing the next one.

lanna-misssunshine: To answer your question. The sequel also does deal with the other two members of the family. I'm not saying they're going to be in the story nor am I saying they won't be…that's the mystery if they're still alive or not. 

Also this chapter will wrap up the Bella/Edward shit going on! Lol. It'll end happy…for me anyways lol…now I suggest you sit back and enjoy the last chapter of Tortured Soul and look out for the sequel which is named Completed Soul.

* * *

"All packed!" Bella called out from her now empty room. 

"Great." Nikel replied walking into said room, "Are you sure we should just leave?"

It's been a week since the battle against the Weres. They were waiting for Zach to return but they couldn't wait any longer. Loretta hasn't seen anything dealing with Zach and people were getting suspicious of the lack of parents around the house.

"We can't wait forever, Nikel." Bella explained, "Zach will figure it out."

"I suppose…" Nikel wasn't as convinced, "It's just we lost so many. I just want the rest of the family with us. Assuming he'll follow us to Canada."

"So you do care about all of us together." Gabriel smiled, coming into the room.

"Except you. We're throwing you out of the car at the Cullen's house." Nikel growled.

"Can I be the one to push him out?" Loretta asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"Just because Sam isn't around doesn't mean you can move on to torturing me." Gabriel commented, glaring at Loretta.

"Of course it does!" Loretta sang childishly. She quickly left the room before Gabriel could reply.

"Little bitch." Gabriel snarled, following her out.

"Might as well go." Bella shrugged, as Nikel and she walked out to his Mustang.

Only clothes were brought. Everything else was moved earlier in the week. Nikel, however, left their wedding picture so he could have it in the car causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"Ok, as agreed, we're only taking one car…mine." Nikel cheered.

"There's only room for three." Gabriel noticed with a grimace. This would not end well.

"Yeah…you're sitting there." Nikel pointed behind the Mustang. A rope tied to the Mustang went a few feet before being tied to…a little red wagon.

"You're shitting me."

"Not in the slightest."

Nikel turned to get in the drivers seat when Loretta called for him to wait from the back seat.

"Why?"

"We have to watch the explosion." She stated simply.

"What explosion?" Bella questioned.

Loretta didn't answer, she didn't need to. They all heard 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash and T-Pain playing from the other side of the house.

"Zach's back." Bella laughed.

"With his bionic Lumina." Loretta finished.

They heard a crash, a roar of an engine then another crash as he drove through the house to stop in front of them.

"How's it going?" Zach questioned, casually as the house collapsed behind him.

The other four members stood shocked at the rubble before them. Zach, cringed, waiting to be scowled when Bella smiled.

"I've got a great idea!" Bella smirked before Loretta broke out laughing, seeing it herself, "We won't be the only ones leaving town. Zach come here."

After a few minutes Zach cheered, "Hell yeah!"

"I saw that!" The Bendig family turned to see Mr. Ager standing by the fence, glaring.

"Yeah I got nothing to cover that one up." Nikel admitted, shrugging.

"I knew you weren't normal, now I have proof!" Mr. Ager seemed a little to excited over that.

Zach disappeared only to appear before him, "Ok this is what were going to do-Damn it!" Apparently appearing like that scared Mr. Ager into fainting.

"I think he had a heart attack…" Nikel muttered.

Zach, whistling, walked back over to his family, "So how about we leave now."

"Sounds good." Bella agreed, quickly.

Twenty minutes later Nikel, Bella, Loretta, and Gabriel were pulling up to the Cullen's house. The Cullens, themselves, stood in the yard ready to meet them.

"We're leaving," Bella stated, getting out of the car. The Cullens, who were staring at Gabriel, turned their eyes to her.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Emmett mumbled, as Gabriel sulked in the wagon.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"It's good to know you lived." Edward sounded relieved, smiling at Bella.

"Yes, no thanks to you. We also lost half of our coven. Because of that we decided to leave."

"Stay with us, Bella. We all care for you. I still love you." Edward confessed.

Bella leveled him with a glare, "But I don't love you. Twice you left me, twice you broke my heart, all Nikel has ever done was be an idiot."

"I resent that!" Nikel called from the car.

"No you don't." Bella called back. She turned back to the Cullens, "It's time for us to go."

"Please, Bella." Edward pleaded.

"You mean nothing to me anymore, Edward. You are my past. You are a part of my human life. But I'm not human anymore, Edward and Nikel is my vampire life. He's my future."

"Do you love him?" Alice stepped forward to stand next to Edward.

"Of course." She replied, knowing where this was heading.

"Then say it." Alice taunted, believing she had Bella cornered.

"I don't have to, Nikel already knows."

"But we don't."

Bella glared at Alice, obviously annoyed, "You're right Alice." Alice beamed at the praise, "I never did tell you. Fifty years ago, I met Nikel. We became friends and soon enough I fell completely and hopelessly in love with him. To this day I love him and tomorrow, guess what, I'll still love him. Forever and ever."

Using her mind, she opened the Mustang's door and stepped in.

"Good bye Cullens. Too bad we couldn't leave on a happier note…for you anyways. Zach's having his fun right about now."

They started to drive away. Angered, Edward stalked towards the house. A voice stopped them.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Nikel called out.

"Why not?" Rosalie sneered.

They all heard a roar of an engine before Zach came crashing through the front doors playing 'Into the Night' by Santana ft. Kroeger.

"That's why." Nikel laughed taking off with Zach behind him. The Cullen's house collapsed.

"Not so fast you retard!" Gabriel hollered as they zigzagged around. They ignored him until they had to stop for gas. If the clerk thought it was weird that a Mustang was tied to a wagon with someone riding in it, he didn't let on.

"So what's going on?" Nikel asked as they gathered around.

"I've decided to head to Italy." Zach explained, "You have your pathetic happy ever after with your bitch, I want mine."

"Bree and Kat might not even be around anymore," Gabriel murmured.

"I have to try."

"Wow Zach's being serious. It's an imposter. Kill it, kill it!" Nikel teased, pointing at him.

"Whatever Nikel." Bella shook her head, "We're heading to Canada. Road trip. Find us when you're done searching."

"Sure Jelly-Belly." Zach laughed heading towards his car.

"Call me that again and I'll send Loretta after you. No wait I'll destroy your car!"

"My car is bionic nothing will destroy it!" Zach declared with a serious face.

"Someday, Zach, someday." The rest got in the Mustang and took off once again.

Zach started off following them. Gabriel started yelling when they hit 120 mph. Soon his screamed turned more frantic when the two back wheels fell off, sparks flying everywhere. Gabriel looked horrified when the front wheels went as well. Groaning, he made a leap from the wagon to the hood of the Mustang.

"You dent it, you die!" Nikel threatened.

"Oh shut up."

Behind them Zach was hysterical. Tormenting Gabriel was his second favorite past time and the wagon idea was brilliant.

Since he was too busy laughing he didn't notice the curve on the bridge and drove down the back to land in the creek. Or at least the front was in the water.

Zach jumped out of his Lumina to look at the front of his car. The whole front was bashed in. The car was totaled.

"Oh sure, two houses no problem but water blah!" He stuck his tongue out angrily, "Fuck it I'm getting a Lamborghini."

"We lost Zach," Bella announced, watching from the rearview mirror.

"We missed the crash." Loretta sounded regretful.

"Do you think he finally destroyed that car?" Nikel asked.

"He did." Loretta stated, knowingly.

Nikel shook his head.

"Is there any reason you're swerving like you are?" Bella wondered.

"I'm trying to shake Gabe off the roof."

"And you're failing." Loretta noted.

"Bite me." Nikel's voice grew more serious, "Did you really mean what you told the Cullens?"

"Yes Nikel…I love you with all my being."

"WhooHoo! I win, I rule, I'm awesome!"

"Look out Canada the world's biggest idiot is coming." Loretta muttered.

"here, here!" Nikel yelled.

* * *

That's the end. The story is done, the story is through, but that doesn't mean, you don't have to review. Please review, the sequel will be up soon. Keep a look out for it, I'm hoping for a ton of reviews. I'm also thinking if writing two other stories. Tell me what you think

Bloody Soul-How everyone was turned starting out with Kat and Bree turning Jonathon and progressing up to 5 years before Bella was turned. Its also about why Kat and Bree had to leave.

Tainted Soul- Bella's first years as a vampire with the Bendig family. Deals with her adjusting and first person she killed.

Review, Review, Review!!! Lol See ya soon!


End file.
